Light
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yunho dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong. Apa Yunho bisa menerima semua ini terlebih dengan kekurangan yang Jaejoong miliki? Yunjae, Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, drama. Rate masih T
1. Prolog

**Light**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan...

Cast : Jung Yunhho, Kim Jaejoong dll

Genre : YAOI, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Typos bertebaran, alur pasaran, membosankan

Rate : **T**

.

.

.

.

**~ PROLOG ~**

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan nada malas. Namja berkulit tan itu sebenarnya sungguh malas bertemu dengan hari minggu ini.

Kenapa?

Dia akan bertemu dengan tunangannya. _What the hell_? Tunangan? Ne… Dia sendiri bahkan malas untuk mengingat bahwa dia sudah dijodohkan sembarangan oleh para tetuanya.

Jung Yunho, itulah nama namja yang sedang menuruni tangga rumahnya. Tinggi, tampan, kaya, dipuja dan dipuji oleh semua yeoja (Yunpa disini waktu Wrong number ne?). Kurang apa eoh? Bahkan dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik juga pengertian (hueekkk) yang sayangnya ditentang oleh keluarganya.

Dia sungguh tidak menyangka alasan kedua orangtuanya menentang hubungannya dengan Go Ahra, sang kekasih adalah karena dia sudah lama dijodohkan dan akan dipertemukan secepatnya.

Dan sungguh cepat memang, minggu lalu hubungannya dengan Ahra ditentang dan minggu ini dia akan bertemu dengan tunangannya.

Yunho menghela nafas saat melihat para tamu yang duduk membelakanginya. Dia segera berjalan kearah keluarganya.

" Yun… Beri salam pada keluarga Kim"

Yunho mengangguk malas kemudian menghadapkan dirinya pada keluarga Kim.

" Annyeonghasseo, Jung Yunho imnida" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri tegap kembali

" Aigo… Sungguh tampan eoh?" Ucap Mrs. Kim dan hanya diangguki sang suami

" Duduklah Yun" Perintah ayah dari Yunho

Yunho mengangguk kemudian melirik seseorang yang duduk diantara Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tengah menunduk. Namun dia tidak memperdulikannya dan duduk diantara orangtuanya sebelumnya dia juga menyapa kakeknya yang ada di sofa single diruangan itu.

" Seperti yang kau tahu Yun… Haraboji sudah membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga Kim bahwa kau akan ditunangkan dengan anaknya" Ucap Jung haraboji

Yunho menatap kakeknya datar, sungguh dia amat sangat benci keadaannya sekarang yang seperti boneka ditangan keluarganya.

Dia bahkan punya rencana untuk kabur saja bersama Ahra namun Ahra menentang keras keinginannya dengan alasan kasihan pada orangtua Yunho. Hah… Sungguh yeoja yang pengertian…

" Kau mengertikan Yun?" Lanjut Jung haraboji

" Ne" Jawab Yunho seadanya

Yunho kemudian berusa menyamankan dirinya pada sofa kemudian menatap seseorang yang duduk ditengah keluarga Kim. Seseorang itu tengah menunduk, Yunho menyusuri bentuk tubuh orang tersebut.

Dia memakai v neck dilapisi cardigan hitam juga skinny jeans hitam. Kulit putih mulusnya terlihat begitu menggoda terutama tulang selangka yang terlihat karena dia menggunakan kaos v neck.

" Ck.. Sopanlah sedikit Yun! Tidak baik memandanginya seperti itu" Sinis Mrs. Jung

Yunho mendeathglare eommanya.

" Jja Joongie, perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Eh?" Namja itu kaget kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya

Mata bulat bersihnya menatap lurus kedepan. Yunho tersentak kaget melihat makhluk didepannya, terlihat indah dan mengagumkan. Dan lihat rambut hitam legam sebahunya yang sungguh cocok dengan wajah cantiknya. ( Jaemma di Dating on earth nya si Yoochun oppa tau? Yang ga tau seach mbah google ne?)

Yunho menatap lurus mata makhluk yang ada didepannya, dia sudah mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya. Biasanya orang lain yang melihat Yunho seperti ini akan takut kemudian menunduk. Tapi, Yunho merasa heran dengan makhluk yang ada didepannya yang bahkan hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

" Joongie… Jangan malu ne? Kenalkan dirimu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ng… Kim Jaejoong imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Jung Yunho sshi" Sapanya

Yunho mendengar suara rendah namun lembut itu, suaranya indah hanya saja….

" Kau namja?!" Pekik Yunho kaget

" Ah.. Ne" Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah menyentuh lehernya namun matanya terus terarah pada Yunho

" Eomma…" Yunho memandang tajam sang eomma

" Dia cantik Yun, eomma senang kau bertunangan dengannya"

" Tapi…"

" Waeyo Yun?" Suara rendah itu terdengar

Yunho menoleh mendapati sang kakek menatapnya tajam dan Yunho sungguh takut jika harabojinya sudah menatapnya seperti ini .

" An-aniya haraboji"

" Joongie… Haraboji harap kau bisa menjaga cucu haraboji ini" Ucap Jung haraboji pada Jaejoong

" Ng? harusnya Joongie yang berkata seperti itu haraboji" Kali ini Jaejoong menjawab Jung haraboji

Yunho sadar sesuatu, namja cantik didepannya ini terus menatap kearahnya meskipun haraboji mengajaknya bicara?

Jaejoong yang sedikit canggung mencoba meraba kesampingnya mencari tangan sang eomma dan menggenggamnya erat. Mrs. Kim yang tahu kegugupan anaknya juga akhirnya menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersadar dan sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu. Tangan Yunho terulur dan mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong kemudian dia sungguh kaget.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Yun!" Pekik Mrs. Jung

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sang eomma dia terus saja memandang namja didepannya.

" Kau…. Buta?!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Cho kembali membawa prolog ff baru! Hahahahhaaha...

Cho bikin ini karena inget banget dulu pernah baca ff yang namanya **Cherish Your Heartache by ReDeviL9095 **yang entah kenapa udah ga ada. entah dihapus author atau ffn. di ff itu Jaemma bisu dan menghadapi Yunpa yang seorang kingka dan mereka berpacaran dibelakang publik dan demi menjaga imagenya Yunpa pacaran sama BOA. Astaga...! Ada yang pernah baca? nangis bombay deh bacanya juga walaupun akhirnya happy end...

Hah... ya sudahlah... Cho tadinya mau update dua ff yang baru tapi... dua hari kemaren Cho dapet pencerahan di tempat biasa (yg udah tau Cho, pasti tau tempat Cho dapet pencerahan dimana, kkkk...) Cho update dua tambahan ff lagi jadi Cho update empat. dua ff genrenya agak sedih dan 2 genre sedikit humor. okeeehh?

Cho sebenarnya bakalan sebel sama sikap dan sifat Jaemma disini, tapi... untuk mendalami semua karakter buat Jaemma, terpaksa Cho lanjutkan sikap menyebalkan Jaemma disini.

Dan! karena prolog udah Cho update, Cho izin 1 atau 2 minggu dari ffn ne? ada yang harus Cho kerjain. atau mungkin 3 minggu deng? Hahahaha... Mianhae ne? Tunggu Cho paling lama 4 minggu Cho balik dan Cho bakal update kilat... ^^

Untuk ff Love, Cho usahain smp end ^^

JJJaaaaaa! Jangan kangen sama Cho eoh? Tapi, kalo yang kangen sama Cho bisa kok ngobrol sama Cho di :

Twitter : **d_Zhoya**

Instagram : **oya_chomsah**

fb : PM ne?

Chuuuu~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Light**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan...

Cast : Jung Yunhho, Kim Jaejoong dll

Genre : YAOI, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Typos bertebaran, alur pasaran, membosankan

Rate : **T**

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Eomma, dia buta!" Yunho memandang tajam sang eomma

" Lalu?" Mrs. Jung menaikkan satu alisnya

" Eomma menjodohkanku hanya untuk seorang yang buta?" Ucap Yunho dengan tidak percaya

" Ada masalah dengan hal itu Yun?"

" Tentu saja eomma, mana bisa dia…" Yunho memutus kalimatnya dan melirik Jaejoong " Mengurusku"

" Dia terbiasa dengan keadaannya kok" Jawab Mrs. Kim santai

" Dan dia namja eomma! NAM. JA! Aku masih normal! Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?!"

**Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Tapi, sebelum bertemu dengan Yunho keluarganya sudah berjanji akan diam saja saat Yunho berargumen dengan keluarga Jung. Sehingga keluarga Kim hanya diam menyaksikan dan mendengarkan perdebatan keluarga didepannya.

" Haraboji rasa hanya Jaejoongie yang pantas mendampingimu Yun" Suara itu terdengar dari mulut haraboji Yunho

Yunho menoleh dan menatap sang kakek.

" Haraboji… Aku berhak menolak semua ini bukan? Akulah yang akan menentukan dengan siapa aku akan menikah dan membangun keluarga!"

" Silahkan, jika kau menolak kau tahu bukan akibatnya?"

Kali ini Yunho terdiam, dia sangat tahu ancaman harabojinya. Dikeluarkan dari keluarga Jung bahkan tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan nama keluarganya, sebenarnya tidak masalah karena dia bisa membangun semuanya kembali walau harus dari nol.

Tapi…

Ancaman keluarga Jung tidak pernah main – main, sekali kau keluar maka duniamu akan berubah. Dari dihormati menjadi dikucilkan, dipuji menjadi caci maki. Yunho mematung, dia sungguh bingung dengan keluarganya ini.

" Haraboji sudah tua Yun… Hanya ini yang haraboji inginkan darimu. Kau dan Jaejoongie menikah dan warisan utama akan jatuh padamu"

" Ap-apa maksud haraboji?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Haraboji sudah menjatuhkan warisan nanti pada Jaejoongie"

" Mw-mwo?! Kenapa dia! Dia bukan siapa – siapa haraboji! Aku… Aku yang selama ini memperjuangkan perusahan milik haraboji bukan?"

" Memperjuangkan?" Ucap haraboji Jung dengan sinis " Bukankah kau hanya tahu bagaimana cara menghaburkan uang bersama yeoja yang kau bilang kekasihmu itu. Memajukan? Jika bukan karena kerja keras appamu mana mungkin kau ikut bekerja di perusahaan? Jika dia tidak memaksa dan mengancammu, mana mau kau bekerja? Bukankah yang kau tahu hanya meminta dan menghamburkan uang yang kau dapat?" Lanjut Jung haraboji

Perkataan itu telak mengenai hatinya, Ya… Sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk bekerja. Jika saja sang appa tidak mengancamnya dia tidak mungkin mau bekerja di perusahaan Jung. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Eomma, aku tetap menolak hal ini"

" Dan kau tahu bukan eomma dan appa tidak menerima penolakan?" Ucap Mrs. Jung telak

" Eomma, aku normal dan aku tidak mau dengannya!"

" Apa karena dia buta?" Tanya sang appa

" Tentu saja!"

" Ya! Joongie in…"

" Ahjumma…" Jaejoong segera memotong ucapan Mrs. Jung dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya

Mrs. Jung yang melihat segera menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

" Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan bulan depan di Paris Yun. Itu keputusan mutlak" Ucap Jung haraboji

Yunho berdecak kesal dan menggerutu.

" Aku masih memiliki kekasih eomma! Dan aku akan menikah dengannya!"

**BRAKK**

Yunho berdiri dan sengaja menendang meja didepannya sehingga meja itu mengenai lutut keluarga Kim. Tanpa minta maaf Yunho berdecak dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

" YUN!" Teriak Mrs. Jung

Namun Yunho tidak mengindahkannya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kencang. Kembali pada seluruh keluarga yang masih berada di ruang tamu. Keluarga Jung segera meminta maaf atas tindakan brutal sang anak.

" Gwaenchana ahjumma, Joongie rasa itu wajar saja" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya membuat hati Mrs. Jung terenyuh

" Joongie ya… Maafkan Yunho ne?"

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan ahjumma. Seperti yang Joongie katakan tadi, hal seperti ini wajar. Yunho juga pasti kecewa mendapati Joongie yang buta"

" Aniya… Aniya! Dia pasti akan menerimamu nak" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ehem, Joongie baby… Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan perjodohan ini nak?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang kali ini tak tahan anaknya terus saja dihina oleh Yunho tadi

" Apa maksudmu Chullie ah? Tentu saja harus!" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Tapi, anakmu sepertinya tidak menyukai Joongie Bummie"

Mrs. Jung menghela nafas, yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu terdengar benar. Hah…

" Joongie… Akan tetap meneruskannya ahjumma, eomma…" Ucap Jaejoong

" Benarkah?" Kini Mrs. Jung menatap Jaejoong dengan berbinar

" Tapi, bagaimana selanjutnya yeobo?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Ambil fasilitasnya, blokir semua kartunya. Aku sungguh tidak sudi Yunho menghabiskan uang hanya untuk yeoja itu" Ucap Jung haraboji

" Aboji…"

" Turuti perintahku Siwon ah… Anakmu itu harus sedikit diberi pelajaran agar sadar. Selama ini salah kalian juga terlalu memanjakannya!" tegas Jung haraboji

" Mianhae" Ucap kedua orangtua Yunho

" Sudahlah haraboji, tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Kasihan Yunho…" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aniya Joongie, dia tidak boleh berlaku kasar padamu. Kau begitu baik dan lembut, haraboji sebenarnya takut dia akan melukaimu" Ucap Jung haraboji kemudian mendesah kasar

" Gwaenchana haraboji, Joongie yakin Yunho akan memperlakukan Joongie dengan baik" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum membuat semua yang ada disana balik tersenyum padanya walaupun tahu Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat senyuman mereka

' _Yunie…'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang namja mengendarai mobilnya dengan kasar dan kencang. Dia tidak peduli orang – orang disekitarnya meneriakinya dan memakinya. Dia terus saja memacu mobil sportnya menuju sebuah apartemen mewah dikawasan Gangnam. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan angkuh menuju lift dan masuk kedalamnya. Dia menekan angka lima belas, tempat apartemen kekasihnya atau bisa dibilang apartemen yang dia belikan untuk kekasihnya berada.

**TING**

Yunho keluar dari lift itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, dia menekan password apartemen itu dan segera masuk. Kakinya melangkah menuju suara berisik yang ternyata berasal dari ruang tamu. Disana dia melihat kekasihnya tengah menonton televisi dan ditangannya terdapat mangkuk. Sepertinya dia sedang makan siang.

**SREETTT**

Yunho duduk disamping sang yeoja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu yeoja tersebut.

" Kau datang Yun?"

" Ne…"

" Waeyo? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?"

" Aniya… Hanya saja.."

" Hmm?"

" Eomma menjodohkanku"

" Kau sudah pernah ceritakan…"

" Hari ini aku bertemu dengan calon eomma"

" MWO?!" Yeoja itu kaget dan langsung duduk tegak, dia menaruh mangkuk yang dipangkunya pada meja didepannya

" Waeyo hmm?" Yunho kembali menempelkan tubuhnya dan memeluk yeoja itu dari samping kemudian menaruh dagunya pada bahu sang kekasih

" Yun ah…"

" Hmmm?"

" Kita memang tidak bisa bersatu ya?"

" Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Aku menolaknya, tentu saja menolaknya. Aku hanya mencintaimu" Bisik Yunho

" Jinjja?"

" Ahra ya… Setelah yang ku lakukan semua padamu kau pikir aku hanya main – main?"

Terdengar sebuah kekehan dari Ahra, sang kekasih. Kemudian menolehkan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir namja didepannya. Tak sampai lima detik ciuman itu terputus dan Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

" Lalu kau mau bagaimana Yun ah?"

" Aku ingin sekali keluar dari keluarga Jung baby"

" Eh? Aku kan sudah katakan… Resikonya terlalu besar Yun"

" Lalu aku harus apa? Menerima semua ini? Kau tahu bahkan orang yang dijodohkan eomma hanya namja buta"

" MWO? Aigo… Aku bisa kalah dari orang buta itu dan terlebih… Dia NAMJA? Kau normalkan Yun?"

" Ck… Kau bisa membuktikannya baby"

Yunho menarik Ahra sehingga sekarang Ahra berada dipangkuannya.

" Bagaimana kalau nanti eommamu menyuruh kau untuk memutuskanku Yun?" Tanya Ahra, tangannya mulai gatal dan mengelusi wajah tampan Yunho

" Aku masih berusaha meyakinkan eomma agar kau saja yang menjadi istriku"

" Ck.. Kalau tidak berhasil dan kau disuruh menikah dengannya?"

" Bulan depan haraboji akan menikahkanku baby"

" MWO?" Ahra menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap kesal Yunho

" Tenang sajalah, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu walaupun aku menikah dengannya. Aku akan buat dia mersakan neraka" Ucap Yunho dan menarik tangan Ahra sehingga sekarang bibirnya mencium ganas bibir yeoja yang ada didepannya

Dan, sepertinya siang itu menjadi… Hah… siang panas untuk pasangan menyebalkan itu!

.

.

.

Berbeda lagi dengan Jaejoong, dia sedang duduk dihalaman belakang rumahnya sore ini. Dia menikmati suara angin dan bernyanyi lirih. Dipangkuannya terdapat seekor kucing yang diberi nama Jiji.

" Kau sungguuuhhh lembut Jiji… Joongie suka sekali saat menyentuhmu" Ucap Jaejoong dan tangannya terus saja mengusap bulu lembut kucing kesayangannya

Sedang asyik – asyiknya mengelusi hewan peliharaannya, seorang namja bertubuh semok datang dan…

" DOR!"

" OMONA!"

" MIAAWWW!"

Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang kaget, Jiji yang sedang menikmati belaian lembut sang majikan segera bangun dan kabur sangking kagetnya. Namja yang mengagetkan itu tertawa terbahak – bahak. Jaejoong yang mengenal dengan baik suara itu segera mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

" Ya! Suie! Apa kenapa mengagetkan Joongie eoh!" Jaejoong mencoba memarahi sepupunya, Junsu, Kim Junsu.

" Hahahaha.. eu kyang kyang…! Hyung lucu, ekspresinya hahahahahaha…."

" Aish! Dasar pantat bebek!"

" Ya!"

" Hahahaha… Tidak boleh marah! Kajja duduk saja dengan Joongie"

" Ne"

Junsu duduk disamping Jaejoong, mereka memang terkenal sangat dekat. Tak heran jika melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu selalu bersama.

" Hyung" Panggil Junsu

" Wae?"

" Kau yakin dengan ini semua?" Tanya Junsu

" Waeyo Su?"

" Aku… Tadi sudah mendengarnya dari ahjumma dan ahjusshi. Mereka sebenarnya sangat keberatan dengan keputusanmu hyung, mereka bahkan menyuruhku mempengaruhimu agarvkau membatalkan perjodohan ini"

" Hmm? Aku tidak akan menyesal kok Suie. Aku yakin Yunho akan memperlakukanku dengan baik"

" Tapi hyung… Dia… Dia memiliki kekasih bukan?"

**DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak dengan tak nyaman. Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Junsu membuat hatinya sedikit teriris. Namun sifat Junsu yang berterus teranglah yang membuat dia menyukai Junsu.

" Ne Suie…."

" Dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya"

" Aku tahu Su, berarti…. Aku harus bisa membuatnya berpaling dari yeoja itu bukan?"

" Kau yakin ?"

" Ne, Jung ahjumma bilang yeoja itu hanya memanfaatkan Yunho. Aku tidak mau Yunho salah langkah Suie. Jika saja yeoja tidak seperti itu mungkin aku merelakan tunanganku itu Suie"

" Hyung ah…."

" Gwaenchana" Ucap Jaejoong, tangannya mencoba meraba dan berhasil menemukan lengan Junsu dan mengelusnya pelan

**GREP**

Junsu memeluk hyung tersayangnya itu dari samping. Mencoba memberi kehangatan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang sepupu.

.

.

.

Besoknya, disebuah apartemen mewah terlihat seorang namja yang tengah mendekap erat seorang yeoja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho dan kekasih tersayangnya Go Ahra.

" Yunnhh… Sudah siang kau tidak kerja?" Ahra mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya walaupun tangannya masih memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada polos Yunho

" Ngghh… Aku malas, aku akan berdemo saja. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan bekerja agar eomma dan appa mengerti bahwa aku tidak menginginkannya" Ucap Yunho makin merapatkan tubuhnya

" Ya sudah…."

Ahra tersenyum senang kemudian kembali tertidur dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang makan keluarga Jung, Nampak dua orang namja dan satu yeoja paruh baya tengah makan pagi dengan tenangnya.

" Bagaimana aboji, Yunho tidak pulang tadi malam" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Anakmu itu benar – benar. Dia pasti menghabiskan waktunya dirumah kekasihnya itu!" Ucap Jung haraboji

" Bummie, Aboji… Makanlah dulu baru kita bahas ne?" Kali ini Mr. Jung berbicara

" Arra, benar kata Siwon. Bicarakan anak itu setelah makan saja atau nanti kita tidak akan nafsu makan" Ucap Jung haraboji

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan pagi dengan tenang, setelahnya mereka duduk diruang tamu dan membicarakan tentang sikap Yunho yang semakin liar.

" Hah.. Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin. Tarik semua fasilitasnya dan blokir kartu kreditnya" Putus Jung haraboji

" Aboji..." Mr. Jung ingin ikut berkomentar

" Lakukan saja, ikuti perintahku" Ucap Jung haraboji

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah. Setelah ini mereka yakin Yunho akan mengamuk. Namun, hal ini harus dilakukan agar anaknya mendapat sedikit pelajaran.

.

.

.

" Kau tidak pulang Yun?" Tanya Ahra

Mereka sudah menghabiskan makan siang bersama di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

" Tidak, aku ingin disini saja" Ucap Yunho kemudian kembali memeluk Ahra

" Sepertinya orangtuamu mulai bertindak Yun"

" Hah... Ne..."

Yunho kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi pukul sepuluh tadi. Saat tadi pagi dia dan kekasihnya akan makan pagi bersama dia melihat mobilnya diambil oleh orang suruhan appanya. Dan dengan pasrah dia membiarkan mobil sport mahalnya dibawa, namun bukan hanya mobilnya, mobil Ahra yang dibelikannya pun diambil.

Dan itu sukses membuat mood Yunho turun. Untung saja Ahra tahu bagaimana cara membangkitkan mood Yunho yang sudah turun itu.

" Yun... Bagaimana kalau kau dikeluarkan dari keluarga Jung?" Tanya Ahra

" Aku tetap bisa menghidupimu Ahra ya..."

" Kalau kau menikah dengan namja itu?"

" Kau akan selalu menjadi yang nomor satu baby..."

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir Ahra kemudian tersenyum mesum. Arha segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan mereka kembali memulai babak percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Yunho masih betah di apartemen kekasihnya. Seperti halnya pagi ini, mereka sedang menikmati makanan cepat saji yang dipesan oleh Ahra. Sebenarnya Yunho lebih menyukai maksakan rumah, hanya saja Ahra tidak bisa memasak dan akhirnya mereka harus memesan makanan.

Sejak dua minggu yang lalu Yunho memang tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan tidak bekerja. Dia juga semakin kesal karena semua kartu kreditnya diblokir. Sedangkan uang tabungannya tertinggal di rumah.

Akhirnya dia memakai uang Ahra. Bukan uangnya juga memang, karena Yunholah yang memberikan uang padanya setiap bulan. Lalu apa pekerjaan Ahra selain menghabiskan uang? Dia seorang model, hanya saja dia tidak selaku model yang lain. Pertemuannya dengan Yunho juga sebenarnya sudah direncanakan oleh Ahra dan dia berhasil membuat Yunho bertekuk lutut untuknya.

" Yun..." Manja Ahra pada Yunho yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya

"Hmm?"

" Uangku sudah hampir habis dua minggu ini"

" Mwo? Memangnya uang yang aku berikan untukmu kau pakai untuk apa saja?"

" Hah... Untuk membeli tas limmited edition yang sudah lama aku incar! Juga kita menghabiskan uangnya untuk berlibur kemarin bukan?"

" Eoh?"

Yunho berfikir, uang yang diberikannya untuk Ahra tidaklah sedikit. Bisa untuk membeli sebuah mobil keluarga setiap bulannya dan apa katanya tadi? Hampir habis? Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, seboros itukah kekasihnya? Yang dia ingat Ahra dulu bukan yeoja yang suka menghambur- hamburkan uang. Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi seperti ini?

_'Ah... Mungkin karena aku terlalu memanjakannya. Tidak apalah!'_ Batin Yunho

Namun ketika memasuki minggu ketiga, Ahra mulai merengek karena uang tabungannya sudah habis. Membuat Yunho merasa bersalah karena sudah menghabiskan uangnya. Uang hasil Ahra menjadi model pun kemarin sudah habis karena memang uang hasil kerjanya sedikit namun mereka selalu makan direstoran yang mewah.

" Ottoke Yun! Uangku sudah habis!"

" Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Sampai sekarang orangtuaku seperti membuangku. Bahkan teman - temanku entah ada dimana sekarang!" Ucap Yunho sedikit kesal

" Hah... Kembalilah kekeluargamu"

" Yakin? Eomma pasti akan menikahkanku minggu depan"

" Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa kau mau menjual apartemen ini? Aku tidak setuju! Aku sungguh menyukainya!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Hah! Dia benar - benar membutuhkan uang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya bukan? Namun sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

" Baiklah aku akan kembali ke rumah dan menikah dengan namja buta itu" Ucal Yunho

" Mwo?! Kau memutuskanku Yun?!"

" Aniya baby! Aku akan menikahinya namun kita tetap menjalani kehidupan kita! Dia kan buta, tidak akan tahu. Lagipula aku sudah katakan padanya bahwa aku memiliki kekasih!"

" Benar Yun?"

" Aku serius Ahra"

" Hah... Baiklah... Jangan tinggalkan aku ne?"

" Tidak akan baby"

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir Ahra.

" Saranghae..."

" Nado saranghae Yun...aaahhh~~~" Ahra mendesah diakhir kalimatnya karena tangan Yunho mulai bermain pada dadanya

.

.

.

" Yun! Jangan lupa uangku sudah habis"

" Ne, aku akan segera mentranfernya. Aku pergi dulu baby"

**Cup**

Yunho mencium yeoja itu didepan pintu apartemen. Yunho memang akan pulang hari ini dan berencana menerima pernikahan dengan Jaejoong. Setelah mengecup sang kekasih, Yunho beranjak dari sana dan menaiki sebuah taksi. Yunho terus menatap keluar jendela taksi.

' _Namja buta itu memiliki apa sampai keluargaku seperti itu? Haraboji bahkan memasukkannya kedalam surat warisan. Siapa namja itu sebenarnya?'_

**Ckkiitt**..

Taksi yang ditumpangi Yunhp berhenti karena lampu merah. Yunho tetap menatap keluar jendela, dia melihat taman diluar taksi dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik.

Diluar sana, disebuah ayunan duduk seorang namja yang sedabg didorong oleh seorang namja yang terlihat gempal. Ya, Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu. Namun Yunho belum mengenal Junsu.

" Ck... Anak - anak! Memangnya berapa usianya masih bermain seperti itu?" Ucap Yunho pelan

Matanya terus menatap keluar jendela taksi dan melihat Jaejoong tersenyum bahkan tertawa senang. Jika seperti ini Jaejoong tidak terlihat seperti orang buta dan Yunho merasa de javu dengan senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

Tak lama taksi yang ditumpangi Yunho tiba didepan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah membayar taksi, dia pun masuk kedalam gerbang dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Yong ahjumma, pembantu keluarga Yunho membukakan pintu.

Tanpa mempedulikan sang pembantu, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh kedalam rumah. Terlihat eomma dan harabojinya sedang duduk diruang tamu menonton acara televisi.

" Eomma" Panggil Yunho membuat kedua orang itu menoleh

" Hoo... Lihat siapa yang pulang. Apa uangmu sudah habis eoh?" Tanya eommanya sinis

" Aku akan menikahi namja itu"

Kalimat Yunho yang memang sudah diduga - duga oleh Mrs. Jung juga Jung haraboji sehingga mereka tidak kaget lagi. Namun, mereka memunculkan senyum mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu terbilang sangat sederhana karena Jaejoong yang memintanya bahkan Jaejoong hanya ingin mengundang beberapa sanwk saudaranya saat resepsi.

Yunho menunggu di altar dengan tenang, dia merasa benci dengan keadaannya sekarang. Lantunan musik itu berbunyi membuat Yunho sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah pintu gereja yang terbuka perlahan.

Matanya menatap tak percaya pada namja yang ada diujung pintu. Memang di menggunakan tuksedo putih dan kemeja soft pink namun lihat wajahnya yang terlihat cantik natural tidak terlihat sepetri memakai make up walaupun dia memakai eyeliner tipis di atas matanya.

Yunho sendiri sampai susah menelan ludahnya, dia akui namja yang tengah berjalan bersama appanya ke depan altar sangat mengagumkan namun dengan segenap ego yang dimiliki dia menghapus semua pemikiran itu karena menurutnya Ahra lah yang paling cantik.

" Tolong jaga putraku" Ucap Mr. Kim saat tiba didepan altar, dia menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. Yunho kemudian mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menuntun Jaejoong dengan malas ke depan pendeta. Dan dimulailah acara sakral tersebut dengan pembukaan dari sang pendeta.

" Kim Jaejoong, apa kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

" Ya, aku menerimanya"

**Deg**

Jantung Yunho berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat mendengar suara halus dan lembut milik Jaejoong, entah kenapa dia merasa suara Jaejoong sangat menenangkan.

" Dan kau Jung Yunho, apa kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasanganmu dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Yunho terdiam, pernikahan seperti ini seharusnya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai bukan? Tapi...

**Grep**

Yunho merasakan remasan pelan pada tangannya, dia melirik kearah tangannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong tadi meremas pelan tangannya karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang pendeta. Yunho menatap sang pendeta yang memandangnnya penuh tanya.

" Hah... Ya, aku bersedia" Ucap Yunho, dia menyesali kata - katanya barusan

" Dihadapan Tuhan kalian telah berjanji mengucapkan janji dan sekarang kalian resmi menjadi pasangan" Sang pendeta menatap Yunho " Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu"

**Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh, ini saatnya dia berciuman dengan Yunho bukan? Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah membayangkannya.

Yunho sedikit berdecak kemudian menghadapkan Jaejoong kearahnya dan entah mengapa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah terlihat sungguh cantik dan membuat jantungnya berdetak juga. Namun dengan segera Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu memandang keluarganya.

Mrs. Jung menatap tajam anaknya dan seakan berkata _' Cium dia atau kau akan mati_' dan jangan lupakan aura hitam yang ditunjukkan oleh sang eomma.

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong yang menatap lurus kedepannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong sangat menawan dan tidak terlihat seperti buta apalagi dengan mata bulat dan besarnya itu. Sungguh tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong itu buta.

Seakan terpesona oleh bola mata Jaejoong yang terlihat indah, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

**Cup**

Bibir Yunho menyentuh bibir yang diakui Yunho sangat lembut dan terasa manis. Bahkan dia tidak pernah mendapati bibir yang rasanya seperti ini. Dia juga mencium wangi yang nyaman, tidak seperti wangi sang kekasih yang memakai parfum mahal untuk tubuhnya. Wangi tubuh Jaejoong sangat manis dan membuat nyaman.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir Jaejoong namun tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Kakinya sudah melemas karena kecupan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Astaga... Ini ciuman pertamanya dan dilakukan dengan orang yang disukainya. Dia sungguh merasa seperti bermimpi saat ini. Tak lama setets air mata mengalir turun, dia sungguh merasa bahagia.

' _Tuhan, semoga Yunie dapat menerima Joongie'_

.

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan itu, mereka makan disebuah hotel bintang lima disana dan bersenang senang disana kecuali untuk Yunho yang merasa terpaksa melakukan semua ini.

" Yun, ini sudah malam... Kau bawalah Jaejoong ke kamar" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Pernikahan mereka memang dilakukan sore hari karena Jaejoong menginginkannya. Dan Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan eommanya. Dia membawa Jaejoong menuju lift dan menekan angka dua puluh. Tak jauh dari sana Junsu menatap sendu namja yang sudah dianggap hyungnya itu, berharap tidak akan terjadi hal mengerikan nantinya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara didalam lift itu karena Yunho pun tidak menyukai situasi sepertini. Diliriknya Jaejoong tengash memainkan tingkat penuntun jalannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

**_Ting_**

Pintu itu terbuka dan Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Jaejoong mencoba memahami namja yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya dan berjalan dibelakang Yunho. Mencoba fokus pada langkah kaki Yunho. Yunho berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan membukanya kemudian berjalan masuk, Jaejoong yang masuk belakangan menutup pintu itu dan berjalan mengandalkan tongkatnya. Dia duduk disebuah sofa.

' _Ap-apa kami akan melakukannya?! Omona! Joongie... Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Joongie? Kenapa mesum seperti ini! Omo! Joongie harus bagaimana?_' Batin Jaejoong kemudian Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya duduk disofa depan Jaejoong.

" Kau dengarkan aku"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara tegas itu.

" Kita tidak akan melakukannya. Aku menikahimu karena terpaksa dan jangan pernah berfikir aku akan menyukai atau bahkan menerimamu sebagai pasanganku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

**Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong berdenyut tidak nyaman dan merasa sangat sakit mendengarnya.

" Aku akan mandi dan memesan kamar untukku. Aku tidak ingin sekamar denganmu"

" E-eh? Ja-jangan keluar kamar. Aku tidak mau orangtua kita khawatir" Ucap Jaejoong pelan " Ak-aku akan tidur disofa. Kau bisa memakai kamarnya Yun"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya merasa benar dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

" Oh... Baiklah"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk. Sepertinya Yunho sudah meninggalkan ruang itu dan memasuki kamarnya.

' _Yunie...'_

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Light Update...!

Hahahay... karena bos ga kliatan Cho ketik - ketik jam istirahat tadi dan bisa publish sekarang. Hmmm... kalo disini kalian boleh lah bully Yunpa, Cho juga sebel #pout.

Jaemma tersiksa? Ne... Cho seneng! Wkwkwkwkwk #digampar beruang

Berlinang airmata? Belom kan... angst? Maunya sih gitu

Akhirnya tetep Yunjae? Ga janji~~~

Cho denger Taeyon eonnie pacaran sama Baekhyunie ya? Aigoo... untung ga sama bebeb na Cho, bang mimin! Hahahahahahaha

Trus trus, Jaemma sama oom jidat itu mau wamil tahun ini? T,T

Tapi, syukur deh bebeb Sungminnie oppa ga jadi wamil tahun ini, hehehehehe...

Ahh... sudahlah, siapkan diri buat chap depan. Cho update na kapan - kapan ne? #dikejar reader yang bawa kayu

**Special Thanks :**

**Ai Rin Lee, Kim Luciferica, vampireyunjae, ciachunyoo, akiramia44, nidaysjhero, joongmax, vianashim, leeChunnie, ditstysandra, Rly. C. JaeKyu, DasyatNyaff, jaejae, onkeyshipper04, jaena, Xiahtic4Cassie, Boo Bear Love Chwang, MaxMin, babychokyu, ilma, Noona, dex indra, Michelle Jung, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, Dhea Kim, diahmiftachulningtyas, fitri, ryeo ryeong, Yuan Lian, Vic89, Milkyu, Clein cassie, gothiclolita89, para SiDer**

See u next chap

Chuuu~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Light**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan...

Cast : Jung Yunhho, Kim Jaejoong dll

Genre : YAOI, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama

Typos bertebaran, alur pasaran, membosankan

Rate : **T**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara pernikahan itu, mereka makan disebuah hotel bintang lima disana dan bersenang senang disana kecuali untuk Yunho yang merasa terpaksa melakukan semua ini.

" Yun, ini sudah malam... Kau bawalah Jaejoong ke kamar" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Pernikahan mereka memang dilakukan sore hari karena Jaejoong menginginkannya. Dan Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan eommanya. Dia membawa Jaejoong menuju lift dan menekan angka dua puluh. Tak jauh dari sana Junsu menatap sendu namja yang sudah dianggap hyungnya itu, berharap tidak akan terjadi hal mengerikan nantinya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara didalam lift itu karena Yunho pun tidak menyukai situasi sepertini. Diliriknya Jaejoong tengash memainkan tingkat penuntun jalannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

**_Ting_**

Pintu itu terbuka dan Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Jaejoong mencoba memahami namja yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya dan berjalan dibelakang Yunho. Mencoba fokus pada langkah kaki Yunho. Yunho berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan membukanya kemudian berjalan masuk, Jaejoong yang masuk belakangan menutup pintu itu dan berjalan mengandalkan tongkatnya. Dia duduk disebuah sofa.

' _Ap-apa kami akan melakukannya?! Omona! Joongie... Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Joongie? Kenapa mesum seperti ini! Omo! Joongie harus bagaimana?_' Batin Jaejoong kemudian Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya duduk disofa depan Jaejoong.

" Kau dengarkan aku"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara tegas itu.

" Kita tidak akan melakukannya. Aku menikahimu karena terpaksa dan jangan pernah berfikir aku akan menyukai atau bahkan menerimamu sebagai pasanganku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

**Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong berdenyut tidak nyaman dan merasa sangat sakit mendengarnya.

" Aku akan mandi dan memesan kamar untukku. Aku tidak ingin sekamar denganmu"

" E-eh? Ja-jangan keluar kamar. Aku tidak mau orangtua kita khawatir" Ucap Jaejoong pelan " Ak-aku akan tidur disofa. Kau bisa memakai kamarnya Yun"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya merasa benar dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

" Oh... Baiklah"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk. Sepertinya Yunho sudah meninggalkan ruang itu dan memasuki kamarnya.

' _Yunie...'_

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Nggghh…"

Namja itu menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya, dia merasa haus. Dengan segera dia duduk dan menggaruk lehernya yang sedikit gatal kemudian turun dari ranjang itu menuju luar kamar hotelnnya kulkas yang ada didalam ruangan hotel itu.

**Ceklek**

Dia sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat sesosok namja tidur diatas sebuah sofa panjang. Dia kira Jaejoong, namja yang tidur diatas sofa itu hanya bercanda dan akan tidur disampingnya malam ini tapi nyatanya Jaejoong tidur diatas sofa bahkan tidak menggunakan selimut.

Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong, hanya berbalut piyama sutera berwarna pink dengan motif gajah tubuhnya. Bahkan tidak ada bantal dan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya.

" Ck… Menyusahkan"

Yunho yang tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong kembali berjalan santai menuju kulkas dan mengelarkan air minum dari sana, menuangkannya digelas dan langsung menenggaknya. Setelahnya dia berjalan kembali kearah kamar tanpa menyadari tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dari dahinya.

Yunho duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang dia taruh diatas meja nakas.

" Jam tiga pagi? Apa Ahra tidur? Hah… Bukankah dia pergi ke club? Apa lagi hari sabtu?"

Namun Yunho akhirnya menelepon sang kekasih tersayangnya. Dia menelepon sampai empat kali barulah sang kekasih itu mengangkatnya.

" Ngghhh?"

" Kau sedang tidur baby?"

" Ah? Yun ah? Ne chagi, aku lelah sekali tadi Tiffany mengajakku ke club dan pulang jam dua"

_' Benarkan…'_

" Kau sedang apa eoh? Tidak bersama suamimu?" Tanya Ahra sedikit geli mendengar omongannya sendiri

" Kau gila eoh? Aku bahkan tadi memimpikamu"

" lalu dimana dia?"

" Tidur disofa"

" Oh…"

" Ya sudahlah, kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu"

" Ne Yun…"

" Bogoshippo baby"

" Hahahaha… nado"

**PIK**

Yunho memutuskan panggilannya karena sepertinya Ahra pun sangat kelelahan entah apa saja yang dia kerjakan di klub sampai seperti itu.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Yunho terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi mulai menusuk matanya. Dia memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamar dan mulai berendam. Namun sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan…

" Eoh? Namja itu sudah bangun belum ya? Ah… Masa bodo"

Yunho makin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada bath up dan bersikap tidak peduli lagi pada Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Yunho memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia masih mendapati Jaejoong tidur diatas sofa namun kali ini Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

" Bagaimana bisa kau merawatku jika bangun pagi saja kau tidak bisa, ck…" Yunho mendekat dan menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong " Ya! Bangun! Kenapa kau masih tidur eoh?"

"…"

" YA!"

" Di-dingin… nghh.." Jaejoong makin memeluk tubuhnya

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan perlahan memegang kening Jaejoong.

" Omo! Panas! Bi-bisa gawat jika eomma dan ap…"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Belum menyelesaikan omongannya, pintu kamarnya diketuk entah oleh siapa.

" Aku harap itu bukan orangtuaku, hah…."

Yunho berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

**GLUP**

_' Mati kau Yunho'_

" Joongie eodie?"

Di depan Yunho berdiri orangtua Jaejoong, orangtua Yunho dan Junsu. Yunho menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" Ng… Kalian kesini?"

" Wae?"

" Ng… Bukankah ini terlalu… pagi untuk ber… tamu?" Ucap Yunho ragu

" Hahaha… Dasar pengantin baru! Mana Joongie? Kau tidak melakukannya secara berlebihan bukan?" Goda Mrs. Jung

" Eom-eomma"

" Awas!"

Mrs. Jung menyerobot masuk diikuti dengan yang lain. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu dihotel itu.

" OMO!"

Yunho langsung menutup matanya dan menaikkan kedua bahunya saat sang eomma berteriak. Sepertinya dia tidak akan hidup setelah ini.

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Joongie tidur disini?!" Terdengar suara teriakan super nyaring milik Mrs. Jung

" An-aniya eomma.."

Mrs. Jung mendekat dan menyentuh kening Jaejoong, panas…

" Omo! Joongie demam!" Pekiknya

" Astaga!" Kali ini Mrs. Kim berteriak dan mendekat kearah anaknya yang menggigil

" Kau gila atau apa membiarkan Joongie tidur disofa bahkan tidak menggunakan selimut?!" Teriak Jung Haraboji

" Sudah lebih baik kau Yunho ah… Bawa Joongie ke dalam kamar dan selimuti dia" Ucap Mrs. Kim menengahi

Yunho berjalan kikuk kearah tempat Jaejoong tertidur, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tubuh ringan Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju kamar.

' _Di.. Dia ini namja kan? Kenapa ringan sekali? Dan apa – apaan pinggangnya ini? Ramping sekali? Bahkan Ahra saja tidak seramping ini… Mwo? Apa yang aku katakan? Aniya – aniya…'_

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong pada tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong lama, dia merasa Jaejoong memiliki kulit pucat namun lembut. Dia tadi tak sengaja menyentuh kulit Jaejoong dan dia akui kulitnya begitu lembut. Dan jangan lupakan wangi lembut tubuh jaejoong yang membuatnya tadi hampir lupa diri.

" Yun… Kompreslah Joongie"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Mrs. Kim berdiri dibelakangnya memegang kompres instan penurun panas. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Tapi, kompres itu untuk bayi dan anak – anak bukan?" Tanya Yunho membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum

" Ne, dia biasa memakai kompres ini saat demam"

" Oh, ne"

Yunho mengambil kompresan itu dan menempelkannya pada kening Jaejoong.

" Kau akan keluar atau disini?"

Yunho memandang Mrs. Kim kemudian melirik Jaejoong.

_' Kalau aku keluar pasti aku jadi bulan – bulanan eomma dan haraboji tapi kalau aku disini aku akan bosan? Hah.. tidak apa deh, dari pada terkena omelan namja tua itu'_ Batin Yunho licik

" Hmm.. Aku akan disini menjaga Joongie saja eomma… Apa.. Tidak apa – apa?"

" Ah, ne. tolong jaga Joongie"

" Ne eomma" Yunho sedikit memberikan senyumnya

Mrs. Kim akhirnya keluar dan menemui keluarganya diluar sedangkan Yunho naik ke atas tempat tidur itu dan duduk bersandar disebelah Jaejoong.

" Kau tahu…" Yunho mulai bermonolog " Aku… Tidak pernah menginginkanmu hadir dalam hidupku yang sudah indah ini. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang aku cintai, jadi… Aku sangat ingin kau pergi dari hidupku"

.

.

.

.

" Nghhh…."

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya walaupun dia tetap melihat kegelapan. Dia menggeliat dan menyentuh kening yang sepertinya tertempel oleh sesuatu.

" Ng? siapa yang menempelnya? Dan… kenapa empuk sekali?" Jaejoong menyentuh alas tidurnya dan dia sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur " Ng…." Jaejoong mencoba meraba sekitarnya

Dia merasakan benda lembut seperti kulit, ah… Bukan, sebuah tangan ada disampingnya. Jaejoong mencoba memfokuskan rabaannya sehingga tanpa sadar wajahnya merona, dia memegang pinggang seseorang.

" Ngghhhh.."

" Omo!" Pekik Jaejoong pelan, dia sangat mengetahui suara barusan, dia kemudian tersenyum " Yunie…" lanjutnya

Kemudian Jaejoong mencari pinggir ranjang dan mencoba meraba sekitarnya mencoba mencari pintu keluar kamarnya. Namja cantik itu berjalan lurus menuju dinding kamar dan mulai menyelusuri dinding itu sampai menemukan benda yang terbuat dari kayu. Dia meraba agak kebawah mencari knop pintu dan menemukannya.

**Ceklek**

" Jaejoongie…"

Suara lembut itu terdengar merdu ditelinga Jaejoong, suara Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencoba mendekati asal suara itu. Namun dia mendengar suara langkah dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya.

" Joongieeeee hyuuunnggg~~~~"

**GREP**

Pelukan itu membuat Jaejoong terkekeh dan membalas pelukan namja gempal didepannya, Junsu.

" Aigooo…. Suie, terlalu erat" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Eh? Mian! Kajja!" Junsu dengan semangat melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Jaejoong menuju para tamu yang sudah menunggunya

Jaejoong duduk sebuah sofa single dan para tamu itu duduk mengelilinginya. Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut melihat sang anak sudah agak baikan.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Joongie?" Tanya Jung Haraboji

" Ng? Joongie baik – baik saja kok haraboji" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Jung haraboji sungguh merasa sangat bersalah jika seperti ini jadinya. Dia menatap teduh sang cucu menantu tidak seharusnya namja lembut dan baik hati itu menikahi cucunya yang pembangkang itu. Jaejoong pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari cucunya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disofa eoh? Yunho menyuruhmu tidur disofa?" Tanya Mrs. Jung dengan lembut

" Eh? An-aniya"

" Lalu?" Kali ini Mrs. Kim yang bertanya

" Joongie… Joongie… Merasa malu jika harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Yunho eomma, appa.. Joongie mohon jangan salah sangka pada Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menunduk

" Mwo? Malu? Hahahahaha… Aigo…" Mrs. Jung tertawa

Sedangkan Mrs. Kim dan Junsu masih merasa Jaejoong menutupi sesuatu. Namun… Dia tidak ingin membuat anaknya bersedih. Kali ini dia akan membiarkan kebohongan Jaejoong saja.

" Jinjja?" Junsu yang sebal memincingkan matanya

" Waeyo Suie? Jo-joongie memang malu kok" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tenang

" Sudah Suie… Kalau memang Joongie malu mau bagaimana lagi" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Ck…"

Tak sampai setengah jam Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dan meraba sampingnya, dia sedikit panik saat tidak mendapati Jaejoong disampingnya.

" OMO! Dia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyuruhnya tidur disofa!" Paniknya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera membuka pintu kamar hotel itu

Didepannya terpampang sebuah pemandangan diaman seluruh keluarganya tengah bercanda dan tertawa. Hal ini jarang terlihat apalagi setelah Yunho lulus sekolah dan menjadi seorang pembangkang. Yunho tersenyum miring melihatnya.

" Eoh, Yunho? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sang eomma

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Mrs. Jung mendekat membuat jantung Yunho berdetak kencang karena takut eommanya akan memarahinya. Yunho memejamkan matanya saat sang eomma semakin mendekat.

**GREP**

" Eh?" Yunho membuka matanya

Sang eomma tengah memeluknya dan tak lama pelukan itu dilepas, sang eomma menatap Yunho.

" Mianhae, eomma sudah berburuk sangka terhadapmu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Wa-wae?"

" Joongie sudah menjelaskan semuanya Yun"

" Menjelaskan apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Alasan kenapa dia tidur disofa tadi malam"

**DEG**

" Eh?"

" Joongie hanya malu untuk tidur seranjang denganmu! Aigoo… Eomma kira kau memaksanya untuk tidur di sofa! Lain kali pastikan Joongie tidur disampingmu ne?" Ucap sang eomma kemudian mengusap lembut pipi anaknya

" Eh? Ne"

Yunho yang masih kikuk memandang kearah Jaejoong yang tengah mengumbar senyum. Tak lama seringainya muncul.

_' Baguslah… Aku tidak usah susah – susah berbohong nantinya'_ Batinnya dalam hati

Junsu yang melihat seringaian Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Jaejoong, dia sungguh merasa kasihan terhadap Jaejoong. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, semua ini sudah menjadi keputusan Jaejoong dari awal. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menjaga Jaejoong agar tidak terluka terlalu dalam.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah keluarga Jung dan Kim di Paris. Yunho masih membiarkan Jaejoong tidur disofa namun kali ini dia memberika selimut dan bantal agar kejadian Jaejoong sakit tidak terulang kembali. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa memaklumi jika Yunho belum bisa menerimanya. Dia akan berusaha lebih keras agar Yunho bisa menerimanya.

Hari ini semua keluarga itu pulang ke Korea. Di dalam pesawat Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan. Jantung Jaejoong sendiri berdetak dengan cepat merasakan aura Yunho disampingnya.

" Apa masih lama?" Lirih Jaejoong

Dia sedikit tidak nyaman berlama – lama dipesawat. Akhirnya dia membuka buku brailenya dan mencoba membacanya. Buta bukan berarti tidak belajar bukan?

Yunho yang sedang mendengarkan music melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedang membaca. Terkadang Yunho melihat Jaejoong mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari buku yang dibacanya.

Pandangan Yunho naik ke atas, dia melihat mata jernih Jaejoong memandang ke depan. Mata itu bergitu hidup namun terkesan hampa kemudian turun menuju hidup mancung nan lancip milik Jaejoong kemudian turun kembali kali ini menuju bibir Jaejoong.

Bibir bawah Jaejoong maju saat dia sepertinya kebingungan dengan bukunya dan tersenyum dikala akhirnya dia mengerti isi bukunya. Bibir itu begitu merekah walaupun tidak memakai lipstick ataupun lip gloss, berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya yang selalu memakai warna merah terang pada bibirnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya,kenapa dia jadi membanding – bandingkan kekasihnya dengan namja buta disebelahnya?

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bandara para orangtua itu berkata bahwa mereka sudah memberikan sebuah rumah untuk Jaejoongd an Yunho tinggal. Dengan segera mereka beranjak menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Mereka berhenti disebuah komplek perumahan yang terlihat asri. Rumah itu sangat minimalis dan hanya memiliki satu lantai. Dan di dalamnya memudahkan Jaejoong untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

" Nah Joongie…. Baik – baiklah disini. Okay?" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian memeluk Jaejoong erat

" Ne Jung eomma"

Mrs. Jung melepaskan pelukannya dn sekarang sang eomma yang memeluk sang anak.

" Jika ada apa – apa segera kabari eomma ne?" Ucapnya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong. Dia sungguh tidak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong

" Gwaechana eomma… Ada Yunho disini. Tidak usah khawatir"

_'Justru karena ada dia, aku khawatir hyung'_ Batin Junsu menggumam dia kemudian maju untuk memeluk Jaejoong

" Hyung ah… Aku akan sering – sering ke sini. Menemanimu ne?"

" Ne Suie…"

.

.

.

Setelah semua pergi, Jaejoong duduk disofa diruang tengahnya dengan membawa buku dan membacanya. Sedangkan Yunho berada dikamar entah apa yang dia perbuat.

Menjelang malam Yunho baru keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Jaejoong yang menyadarinya segera bangkit dan mencari asal suara.

" Yun… Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan

" Bukan urusanmu"

" Tapi ini sudah malam…"

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**GRREPP**

" Akkkhhhh!" Jaejoong meringis sakit

Yunho tadi berjalan ke arahnya dan menggenggam rambut belakang Jaejoong dengan kencang membuat Jaejoong meringis karena sakit.

" Dengar, bukankah aku sudah katakana bahwa aku terpaksa menikah denganmu? Jadi jangan pernah mencampuri kehidupanku. Tapi, baiklah aku akan jelaskan. Aku akan ke apartemen kekasihku dan menghabiskan malam disana. Puas?" Ucap Yunho kemudian melepaskan jambakannya dan sedikit mendorong Jaejoong sehingga tubuh ringkih Jaejoong mengenai sudut meja

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berharap air matanya tidak keluar. Dia sangat sakit saat Yunho mengatakan akan kerumah kekasihnya.

Yunho akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Jaejoong yang merasa ditinggal Yunho perlahan membuka matanya dan menyentuh pinggangnya yang terantuk pinggir meja. Sakit dipinggangnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan sakit dihatinya.

" Yunie… Wae?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Light update.. Hahahaha telat jadinya!

Mianhae kalo masih ade typos nye ^^ dan update an kali ini pendeeeekkk

Emosi kah? tapi Chap kemaren sama chap ini belom apa - apa :p

Kenapa Cho suka nistain Jaemma? Karena Cho suka wajah merana na Jaemma hahahahahhaha *evil laugh

Mau nistain Yunpa? Silahkan deh, disini juga Cho ga suka Yunpa... huwweeee... Pengen jambak rambutnya Ahra Huuwwweeeeeeee T,T Tapi... Nistain na abis magrib aja ne? biar puasa nye kaga batal!

Disini Cho belum jelasin kenapa Jaemma bisa manggil Yunpa dengan Yunie ne? Kapan - kapan Cho jelas in kalo Cho inget #Pllaaaakkk Cho sarap lu!

Sekali lagi Cho jelaskan... Yang bilang akhirnya bukan YunJae sape? Cho kan cuma bilang ga janji kalo akhirnya nanti ada Yunjae... :P dan maap kalo Cho blm bisa balas smw revie kalian ^^

Hahahahah, Oh ya! Cho ucapin selamat menunaikan ibada puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^

Cho intip ff Cho yang lain ne? Kali aja ada yang bisa di update tanpa harus ada tangisan... Hehehehe

.

**Special Thanks :**

**narayejea, dinar. scarfey. 5, reiasia95, YumiChwang, cianchunyoo (sabar ya, jangan marah-marah sama Cho:p), YuyaLoveSungmin, xims, yoon HyunWoon, MPREG Lovers, Rly. C. JaeKyu, Red Sky, Naoi Sora (nado annyeong! ^^), kimfida62, Hana - Kara, Youleebitha, birin. rin, Clein cassie, Ai Rin Lee, joongmax, MaxMin, Yunjae heart (ne, angst T,T), Dim, ryeo ryeong, nadayjshero (bang mimin udeh Cho umpetin didalem ulkas na Cho biar ga ada yang ambil! kkk), noona, meybi, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, Boo Bear Love Chwang (jd pengen tau Jaemma mau wamil kyk ape rambut na kkk), rinrin moets, jaejae1123, akiramia44, babychokyu, rei, jaena, jj, JungKimCaca, kimRyan2124, renyekalovedbsk, para Guest, SiDer, Follower dan favoriter ^^**

.

See u chap depan

Chuu~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Light**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan...

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dll

Genre : YAOI, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama

Typos bertebaran, alur pasaran, membosankan

Rate : **T**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah semua pergi, Jaejoong duduk disofa diruang tengahnya dengan membawa buku dan membacanya. Sedangkan Yunho berada dikamar entah apa yang dia perbuat.

Menjelang malam Yunho baru keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Jaejoong yang menyadarinya segera bangkit dan mencari asal suara.

" Yun… Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan

" Bukan urusanmu"

" Tapi ini sudah malam…"

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**GRREPP**

" Akkkhhhh!" Jaejoong meringis sakit

Yunho tadi berjalan ke arahnya dan menggenggam rambut belakang Jaejoong dengan kencang membuat Jaejoong meringis karena sakit.

" Dengar, bukankah aku sudah katakana bahwa aku terpaksa menikah denganmu? Jadi jangan pernah mencampuri kehidupanku. Tapi, baiklah aku akan jelaskan. Aku akan ke apartemen kekasihku dan menghabiskan malam disana. Puas?" Ucap Yunho kemudian melepaskan jambakannya dan sedikit mendorong Jaejoong sehingga tubuh ringkih Jaejoong mengenai sudut meja

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berharap air matanya tidak keluar. Dia sangat sakit saat Yunho mengatakan akan kerumah kekasihnya.

Yunho akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Jaejoong yang merasa ditinggal Yunho perlahan membuka matanya dan menyentuh pinggangnya yang terantuk pinggir meja. Sakit dipinggangnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan sakit dihatinya.

" Yunie… Wae?"

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk disofa itu kemudian memegangi pinggangnya yang sempat terantuk pinggiran meja.

" Appo… Hah…"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya pada sofa itu kemudian memijit cuping hidungnya.

" Bisakah kau berubah karena aku Yun?"

Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya yang walaupun dia memejamkan matanya atau membuka matanya sama saja untuknya, sama – sama gelap. Dia sebenarnya tidak percaya diri untuk dapat menikahi Yunho hanya saja… Dia harus melakukannya karena perasaannya.

Katakanlah dia naif dan bodoh namun dia akan terus menungggu Yunho berubah karenanya. Dia akan terus berusaha meyakinkan Yunho bahwa dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya.

Jaejoong meraba sofa itu dan kemudian bangkit dan meraba sekitarnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan dimana dia akan tidur.

**SRETT**

Jaejoong meraba tempat tidur yang dilapisi sprei sutra itu.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan kemudian mengambil sesuatu berbentuk agak pipih

Dia kemudian mendekatkannya pada hidungnya. Dia tersenyum karena mengetahui apa yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

" Kelopak bunga mawar… Pasti eomma yang menaruhnya"

Kemudian Jaejoong meraba sekitarnya namun dia hanya menemukan sedikit kelopak bunga mawar. Memang Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim yang menaruh kelopak mawar itu agar menciptakan suasana romantis untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong namun sepertinya semua itu sia - sia saja.

" Eodie? Kenapa hanya sedikit eoh?"

Jaejoong bangkit kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan dia tahu kenapa bunga – bunga itu hanya sedikit diatas tempat tidurnya.

Bunga itu berserakan di lantai. Dia tahu siapa pelaku pemberantakan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang suami. Karena hanya sang suami yang memasuki kamar ini sedangkan dirinya sejak tadi siang berada di ruang tengah membaca bukunya.

" Hah… Ini akan sulit eomma… appa…." Lirih Jaejoong

Perlahan dia naik keatas tempat tidur itu dan menyelimuti dirinya. Dia menghirup aroma sekitarnya, walaupun bau bunga mawar masih terasa namun ada bau lain yang merasuk dalam hidungnya. Aroma maskulin yang dia sangat ingat itu milik sang suami. Aroma yang menyejukkan untuknya namun terkesan dingin dan tegas, sama seperti sikap sang suami padanya.

" Jalja Yunie…." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali dan terlelap

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi. Dia meraba meja nakasnya dan mengambil jam weker yang ada disana.

" Ngghh… Sudah pukul enam…"

Jaejoong meraba sampingnya, kosong….

" Yunie… bersamanya ne?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dia mengisi bath up dengan air hangat dan menaruh aroma lavender kesukaannya, setelah itu dia memasukkan tubuhnya yang sudah polos kedalam bath up.

" Ah~~ Nikmatnyaaaaa….. Joongie suka….!" Pekiknya senang

Jaejoong menikmati waktu berendamnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bath up dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin disana mencoba melupakan suaminya yang sekarang tengah berkhianat ditempat lain.

Yunho… Ya… Dia terlihat tengah memeluk seorang yeoja bertubuh polos, sama polosnya seperti tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata saat mendengar suara nyaring ponselnya, dia meraba meja nakasnya dan mengambil ponselnya disana.

" Yeobosseo…" Lirih Yunho

" Kalian belum bangun Yun?"

" Eo-eomma" Yunho segera bangkit dari tidurnya, suara eommanya membuatnya sangat kaget

" Kalian baru bangun?"

" Ak-aku…"

" Yuun~~~"

Yunho menoleh kaget, semoga saja sang eomma tidak tahu kal…

" Itu bukan suara Joongie"

**DEG**

Suara eommanya terdengar datar, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

" Eo-eomma…"

" Eomma akan ke rumahmu bersama harabojimu dalam waktu setengah jam"

" Eo.."

**PIK**

Yunho menepuk keningnya kencang, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dia merasa seperti akan dicabut nyawanya.

" Yuuunn~~~"

" Ahra ya… Aku akan pulang"

" Wae?" Ahra membuka matanya perlahan

" Eomma mencariku, sepertinya dia tahu aku bersamamu"

" M-mwo?" Ahra bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian memandang Yunho " Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

" Molla"

" Pasti namja itu memberitahu eommamu Yun"

Pikiran Yunho langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong. Ya… Pasti Jaejoong yang memberitahunya. Yunho menggertakkan giginya.

" Tidak mungkin eommamu tau kau disini jika dia tidak memberitahukannya? Makanya eommamu meneleponmu. Apa eommamu pernah meneleponmu jika kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Ahra

Yunho perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak kan? Pasti namja itu yang memberitahukannya"

Yunho mendesah kesal kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan Yunho bersumpah akan menghukum Jaejoong yang menurutnya sudah mengadu pada eommanya tentang keberadaannya.

Ck…

.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

Tanpa salam Yunho segera masuk ke rumahnya, dia berharap sang eomma dan harabojinya belum sampai ke rumahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

" Dari mana kau Jung?!"

**DEG DEG DEG**

Yunho menoleh kearah ruang tengah. Disana telah berkumpul Jaejoong, Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung dan Jung haraboji. Dengan langkah gugup Yunho menghampiri mereka.

" Duduk!" Perintah Mr. Jung

Yunho pun duduk disamping Jaejoong yang tengah duduk tegak namun menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat rambut Jaejoong masih basah, sepertinya baru saja mandi. Yunho mencoba mengambil nafas namun ada yang lain masuk kedalam hidungnya, harum yang manis. Yunho menoleh kesampingnya.

_' Wangi ini miliknya? Sama seperti saat di altar'_ Batin Yunho

" EHEM"

Yunho meolehkan wajahnya menuju kedepan. Didepannya eomma dan appanya duduk dengan tangan berlipat didepan dada.

" Kau darimana Yun?" Tanya eommanya datar

" Menginap di rumah teman" Jawab Yunho

" Teman wanitamu eoh?" Tanya sang eomma kembali

" Eo-eomma…"

" Kau sudah beristri Yun! Kau sudah memiliki pasangan dan kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja jalang itu?" Marah Mrs. Jung

" Eomma, dia bukan yeoja jalang!"

" Kalau dia bukan yeoja jalang kenapa masih berhubungan denganmu? Dia tahu kan kau sudah menikah?!" Bentak Mrs. Jung

Kepala Yunho terasa mendidih mendengarnya, tidak rela juga kekasihnya dikatakan yeoja jalang seperti yang sang eomma bilang. Dia merasa kesal pada eommanya yang membela Jaejoong yang menurutnya pengganggu hubungannya dengan Ahra.

" Eomma! Ahra kekasihku, namja ini yang sudah merebut kebahagiaanku dengan Ahra!"

" Jangan sebutkan nama yeoja jalang itu di depan eomma"

" DIA. TIDAK. SEPERTI. YANG. EOMMA. PIKIRKAN!" Ucap Yunho kencang dan penuh penekanan

" Yunho! Berhenti membentak eommamu!"

Yunho menoleh, appanya menatap tajam dirinya. Appanya memang tidak banyak omong namun akan sangat berbahaya jika appa atau harabojinya marah.

" Appa… Eomma yang terlebih da…"

" Apa yang eommamu katakan benar" Mr. Jung langsung memotong ucapan Yunho

Yunho mendesah kesal. Dia merasa tidak ada yang membelanya kali ini.

" Appa… Aku dan Ahra sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun dan aku sudah akan melamarnya… Dan kalian… Kalian tiba – tiba menjodohkanku dengan namja buta ini!"

" Yunho! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Pikirkan perasaan Jaejoong!" Mr. Jung membentaknya

" Lalu?! Apa kalian memikirkan perasaanku eoh!"

" Yun… Eomma tidak mau kau salah mengambil langkah! Dia bukan yeoja baik – baik untukmu!" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Apa dia namja baik – baik untukku? Dia bahkan menerima perjodohan ini padahal tahu aku hanya mencintai kekasiku! Dia itu yang namja jalang!"

**PLAKKK**

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dalam tundukkannya, dia mendengar suara tamparan dari sampingnya. Sedangkan Yunho segera memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh eommanya.

" Kau akan lihat nanti siapa yang benar – benar mencintaimu dengan hatinya Yun… Bahkan eomma tidak pernah bisa menerima yeoja itu dekat denganmu"

" Kenapa eomma menamparku hanya karena namja buta ini? Ahra bahkan jauh lebih baik darinya!"

" KAU…!"

**TAP**

**SREETT**

**PLLAAKK**

Mrs. Jung membelalakkan matanya begitu juga Mr. Jung dan Jung haraboji. Saat hendak menampar kembali sang anak Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan melindungi Yunho dari tamparan Mrs. Jung.

" Jo-joongie…" Gugup Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong perlahan duduk kembali ke tempatnya, tamparan itu tepat dipipinya dan terasa sangat perih dipipi dan bahkan hatinya.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Jaejoong menitihkan airmatanya, dia tidak tega juga sang suami ditampar oleh ibu mertuanya. Dia merasa apa yang Yunho bicarakan benar. Dia yang telah merebut Yunho dairi kekasihnya, dia yang tidak tahu diri merebut Yunho dari kekasihnya.

" Jangan tampar Yunho lagi eomma…" Lirih Jaejoong

" Joongie ah… Wae?" Tanya Mrs. Jung khawatir

" Joongie… Joongie…. Memang salah karena merebut Yunho dari kekasihnya eomma"

" Aniya Joongie… Hentikan omonganmu itu" Kali ini Jung haraboji berbicara

Yunho yang tadi sempat kaget kini tersenyum meremehkan memandang Jaejoong.

_' Penjilat… Tukang cari muka!'_ Cacinya dari dalam hati

" Intinya eomma tidak suka kau masih berhubungan dengan yeoja itu! Ingat Yun, kau sudah menikah dengan Jaejoong. Eomma mohon jangan kecewakan eomma"

" Eomma…." Jaejoong dengan pelan memanggil Mrs. Jung

Mrs. Jung menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang barusan memanggilnya.

" Ne Joongie?"

" Joongie akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Yunho. Eomma…. Kita sarapan saja ne? Joongie sudah memasak untuk kalian" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Yunho menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

_' Memasak? Bagaimana bisa? Dia pasti membual'_

" Ah? N-ne"

Mrs. Jung mendekat kemudian merangkul Jaejoong, sebelumnya dia juga meminta maaf karena sudah menampar Jaejoong walaupun dia tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Di meja makan itu makanan sudah rapi berjajar. Yunho dengan kening berkerut menatap tidak percaya makanan didepannya. Dia menengokkan kepalanya menuju tempat sampah namun tidak menemukan bukusan atau apapun karena dia yakini Jaejoong membeli makanan yang terlihat nikmat yang ada diatas meja makannya.

Yunho perlahan duduk disamping Jaejoong yang terlihat tersenyum mendengar pujian dari ibu mertuanya.

" Masitta Joongie! Biar eomma sendokkan supnya untukmu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Gomawo eomma"

" Ne Joongie…"

Yunho masih duduk tetap dikursi itu, pikirannya seakan kosong entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Jung haraboji berdehem membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

" Makanlah dan rasakan masakan istrimu"

" Ne haraboji"

Yunho mengambil semangkuk sup yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong dan nasi secukupnya. Dia memasukkan nasi dan sup itu perlahan kemulutnya.

" Otte? Masakan Joongie mashitta bukan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

Yunho hanya diam tidak mengakui masakan yang sebenarnya nikmat itu. Rasanya bahkan mengalahkan masakan eommanya. Yunho kembali menoleh kearah istrinya.

_' Dia buta bukan? Bagaimana bisa?'_

" Joongie bagaimana dapurnya?" Tanya Jung haraboji

" Gomawo haraboji… Joongie menyukai tata letaknya. Semua persis seperti di rumah, Joongie tidak kesulitan mengenali bumbu dan peralatan masaknya. Gomawo"

" Hahahaha… Ne Joongie" Ucap Jung haraboji kemudian tersenyum lembut

Yunho makin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar harabojinya tertawa. Bukan… Harabojinya memang tertawa namun tidak pernah selepas ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki Jaejoong sampai disukai seluruh keluarganya?

.

.

.

" Eomma minta maaf ne Joongie karena tadi sudah menamparmu" Ucap Mrs. Jung didepan pintu, mereka sudah akan pulang

" Gwaenchana eomma… Bukan salah eomma"

" Sakitkah?"

" Sudah tidak eomma, Joongie baik – baik saja"

" Baiklah, eomma pamit ne? besok eomma akan kesini lagi. Dan ah… ada yang akan membatumu jika siang. Namanya Song Jihyo, dia akan membantumu mengurus rumah"

" Tapi Joongie bisa melakukannya sendiri eomma" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aniya aniya, sudah eomma putuskan dan kau harus menerimanya" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong

" Hah… Baiklah"

" Eomma pulang dulu Yun" Ucap Mrs. Jung pada Yunho dengan nada datar dan Yunho hanya mengangguk

**CUP**

Mrs. Jung mengecup pipi Jaejoong kemudian menyusul suami dan ayahnya yang sudah berada didalam mobil.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Yunho berbalik dan segera masuk diikuti dengan Jaejoong. Dia beranjak menuju dapur dan membereskan bekas piring yang masih ada di meja makan. Tadi Mrs. Jung ingin membantunya namuan Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkannya.

Yunho yang melihatnya menggendikkan bahu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia harus masuk kerja lagi bukan mulai hari ini? Lebih baik dia mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

" Yun? Kau akan berangkat kerja?"

Jajoong berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan tangan masih memegangi sebuah piring. Tadi dia hendak menaruh piring itu namun ketika mendengar suara pintu dia langsung menuju ruang tengah.

" Yun…?"

Yunho yang merasa terganggu berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan…

**BRAAKK**

**PRAANNGG**

" Y-yun? Appo…" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan

Jelas saja sakit, sang suami kembali menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya dengan kencang.

" Kau! Pasti yang mengadu pada eomma kalau aku menginap dirumah kekasihku!" Bentak Yunho

" An-aniya… Aku tidak melakukannya Yun" Sanggah Jaejoong

" Tidak usah berbohong!"

" Ak-aku tidak berbohong Yun"

**BRAAK**

Yunho menjatuhkan Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terduduk diatas lantai dengan telapak tangan mengenai beberapa serpihan piring yang jatuh tadi.

" Akhh…"

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan kemudian berjongkok didepan Jaejoong kemudian mencengkram dagu Jaejoong dengan kencang.

" Y-Yunn…"

" Sekali saja kau mengadu pada eomma aku akan menceraikanmu"

" Andwe Yun… Jangan lalukan itu"

" Sebenarnya apa maumu eoh? Kau menyukai namja normal seperti aku tidakkah itu aneh? Apa kau merasa sangat pantas berdampingan denganku eoh?! Kau menjijikkan! Dengar itu, **MENJIJIKKAN**!" Ucap Yunho dihadapan Jaejoong

Jaejoong merasa hatinya teriris – iris mendengar namja yang disukainya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Airmata turun dari mata jernihnya.

" Tidak usah mengeluarkan air mata buayamu! Kau sungguh pintar berakting dan mencari muka didepan eomma eoh?"

**SRETT**

Yunho melepas cengkramannya dan menatap penuh kebencian pada Jaejoong.

" Ta-tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada eomma Yun…" Bela Jaejoong

" Ck… Lalu kau pikir kenapa eomma meneleponku pagi – pagi? Dia tidak pernah peduli padaku sebelumnya!"

" Ak-aku tidak…"

**PLAAKKK**

Belum selesai dengan omongannya Jaejoong menerima sebuah tamparan pada pipi kirinya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa sakit kembali. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menerima perlakuan kasar dari sang suami semenjak menikah.

" Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menghukummu jika kau mengadu pada eomma. Dan keluarkan barangmu dari kamarku, aku tidak sudi tidur bersamamu!"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Jaejoong.

" Dengarkan apa yang aku katakan! KAU DENGAR BUKAN?!"

" Hiks… N-ne…"

" Tidak usah menangis bitch!"

" Hiks…"

" Cuih…" Yunho meludah tepat disamping Jaejoong yang untung saja tidak mengenai Jaejoong " Menyusahkan"

**DUGH**

" Akkhh.. Yun… Hiks… Appo…"

Dengan teganya Yunho menginjak kencang tangan kiri Jaejoong yang masih ada dilantai. Dia menghela nafas kesalnya tanpa melihat telapak tangan Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan darah. Hey ingat? Telapak tangannya terkena serpihan pecahan piring tadi.

" Yun… akkhh"

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Yunho mengangkat kakinya setelah menekannya dengan keras kemudian beranjak dari sana dan membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong menyentuh telapak tangan kirinya dan dia meringis saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam namun kecil masih menancap pada telapak tangan kirinya. Namun dia juga sadar bahwa telapak tangan kanannya juga terluka cukup parah.

Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari tisu didekat dapur. Setelahnya dia menuju wastafel dan menyalakan kran air itu. Dia membuat telapak tangannya berada dalam kucuran air itu.

" Akkhh… ssshh… Appo… hiks… Appo Yun… hiks…"

Dengan perlahan dia mencoba membersihkan luka dan serpihan piring itu dari telapak tangannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, dia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya lemas kala memegang luka ditelapak tangannya. Hingga dia tidak kuat menopang kakinya dan jatuh berlutut didepan wastafelnya.

" Hiks… Hiks…"

Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat kenangan itu terlintas dikepalanya. Kakinya dan tangannya seketika menjadi lemas mengingat kejadian itu dan tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Saat rapuh seperti ini biasanya sang eomma berada disisinya untuk menguatkan. Namun dia sendiri sekarang…

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Hah... Karena ff ini ga bakalan lama Cho bikin pendek - pendek aje ye... ^^

dan Cho update bis buka puasa soalnya takut pada kesel n maki - maki ga jelas jadi mending bis buka aja updatenya^^

Ini juga Cho ketik ulang karena datanya ilang :D dan selesai hari ini, tinggal Chef Jung deh

Otte? Sudah cukup angst kah? atau masih kurang?

Ada yang mau ikut nge bully Yunpa pabbo?

Masalah pertanyaan seputar kebutaan Jaejoong nanti dijawab seiring berjalannya chap aja ya... :p

Kalo soal Yunpa, Cho emang sengaja bikin dia disini jadi antagonis kkkkk biar aja nanti dia nyesel belakangan ne?

MPREG? Ada jawabannya nanti *wink (yg biasa baca ff Cho pasti tau jawabannya kkkk)

ff ini bakal panjang? Tergantung rating wkwkwkwkw... Liad nanti kapan Yunpa tobatnya ne?

Cho seneng nistain Jaemma? Iye emang ngapa #dikejar beruang buncit wkwkwkwk

.

**Special Thanks :**

**diananostory, ilma (mirip ff apa?), ClouDyRyeoRez, reiasia95, IceTsoi, kimfida62, aiska jung, meliarisky7, joongmax, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, Boo Bear Love Chwang (wkwkwkwwk... nyang sabar ye :p), narayejea, ryeo ryeong, KyuraCho, Dennis Park, JungKimCaca, akiramia44, birin. rin, yoon HyunWoon, noona (wkwkwkw... tunggu Yunpa puasa ne baru tobat), Guest, Youleebitha, Dhea Kim, Red Sky, Hana - Kara, Ai Rin Lee (hahaha... sabar ya), liankim10, Clein cassie, jaena, diahmiftachulningtyas, snow. drop. 1272, Naoi Sora (sabar eonn...), Yunjae Heart (angst kyk na? :p), YumiCwang (eii.. awas batal puasanya), nabratz, nidayjshero (sabar sabar sabar...), Lee Yoo, fitri, Rly. C. JaeKyu, babychokyu, meyy-chaan, MaxMin, Xiahtic4Cassie (Ei... bisa kena amuk beruang ntar. ga bakal panjang kyknya? kkkk), para Sider, follower dan favoriter**

.

Cuussss...

Ga banyak cincong, Cho udah in sampe sini aje

Sampe jumpa di chap selanjutnya

CHUUU~~~~


	5. Chapter 4

**Light**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan...

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dll

Genre : YAOI, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama

Typos bertebaran, alur pasaran, membosankan

Rate : **T**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan teganya Yunho menginjak kencang tangan kiri Jaejoong yang masih ada dilantai. Dia menghela nafas kesalnya tanpa melihat telapak tangan Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan darah. Hey ingat? Telapak tangannya terkena serpihan pecahan piring tadi.

" Yun… akkhh"

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Yunho mengangkat kakinya setelah menekannya dengan keras kemudian beranjak dari sana dan membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong menyentuh telapak tangan kirinya dan dia meringis saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam namun kecil masih menancap pada telapak tangan kirinya. Namun dia juga sadar bahwa telapak tangan kanannya juga terluka cukup parah.

Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari tisu didekat dapur. Setelahnya dia menuju wastafel dan menyalakan kran air itu. Dia membuat telapak tangannya berada dalam kucuran air itu.

" Akkhh… ssshh… Appo… hiks… Appo Yun… hiks…"

Dengan perlahan dia mencoba membersihkan luka dan serpihan piring itu dari telapak tangannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, dia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya lemas kala memegang luka ditelapak tangannya. Hingga dia tidak kuat menopang kakinya dan jatuh berlutut didepan wastafelnya.

" Hiks… Hiks…"

Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat kenangan itu terlintas dikepalanya. Kakinya dan tangannya seketika menjadi lemas mengingat kejadian itu dan tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Saat rapuh seperti ini biasanya sang eomma berada disisinya untuk menguatkan. Namun dia sendiri sekarang…

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terisak pelan, tangan kanannya masih memegangi tangan kirinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dia merasa sangat perih dan sakit... Sakit ditangannya mungkin masih bisa ditahannya, namun dihatinya...

**Ceklek**

" Permisi..."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara seorang yeoja.

" Permi... Omo!" Yeoja itu memekik kaget saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang cukup mengerikan baginya " Tuan! Gwaenchana?"

Yeoja itu berlari mendekat dan membantu Jaejoong utnuk berdiri.

" Nu-nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong takut

" Ah! Mianhae! Aku Song Jihyo, apa nyonya Jung sudah memberitahu jika aku akan kesini?" Tanya sang yeoja yang ternyata bernama Song Jihyo

" A-ah... Kau Jihyo sshi? Ne, Jung eomma sudah memberitahukannya"

" Mianhae sebelumnya karena aku lancang masuk. Tadi aku sudah mengetuk berkali - kali tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Saat memegang knop pintu ternyata tidak dikunci dan aku melihat keadaan tuan... Omo! Tuan masih berdarah! Kajja! Aku bantu mengobatinya"

" Gomawo Jihyo sshi..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Jihyo sempat terdiam melihat senyum indah milik Jaejoong, baginya senyum Jaejoong sangat indah! Sungguh!

Jihyo menuntun Jaejoong menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukan Jaejoong disalah satu sofa. Dia kemudian bangkit dan mengambil kotak P3K yang Jaejoong simpan disalah satu lemari yang ada diruang tamu. Dengan telaten Jihyo membersihkan dan mengobati luka Jaejoong. Sempat ngeri juga melihat lukanya tapi dia mencoba bertahan dari kengeriannya itu.

" Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jihyo kemudian meniup pelan luka Jaejoong

" Ak-aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring dan yah... Kau bisa lihat, betapa cerobohnya aku karena pecahan piring itu mengenaiku"

" Begitu?" Tanya Jihyo ragu, dia menaikkan satu alisnya menatap telapak tangan Jaejoong

Dia ragu juga pada alasan jaejoong. Mana ada yang terkena serpihan kaca sampai seperti itu? Bahkan serpihannya menancap pada telapak tangan kirinya. Jaejoong yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berdoa semoga kebohongannya tidak terbuka.

" Ji-jihyo sshi..."

" Ne?" Jihyo kembali mendongak dan memfokuskan matanya pada wajah Jaejoong

" Kau bisa bereskan pecahan piring itu?"

" Tentu saja tuan!" Ucap Jihyo dengan semangat " Ah! Tapi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugas pertamaku! Mengobati tanganmu ini tuan!"

" Eh? Ne"

Jihyo dengan telaten membalut luka Jaejoong, setelah selesai dia beranjak untuk membersihkan pecahan piring dan mulai menyapu dan mengepel dapur.

**Ting tong**

**Ting tong**

" Nugu?" Gumam Jaejoong pelan

" Saya akan bukakan Tuan!" Teriak Jihyo dari dapur

" Eh? Bukankah kau sedang membersihkan dapur? Biar Joongie saja"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduk, dia merasa Jihyo sedang amat sangat sibuk didapur. Jaejoong perlahan berjalan kearah dinding dan meraba dinding itu untuk sampai ke depan rumahnya.

**Ceklek**

**Grep**

" Hyyuuunngg!"

" OMO! Suie! Kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh?!"

" Eu kyang kyang! Hahahahaha!"

Junsu tertawa kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

" Eoh? Apa ada orang didapur hyung?" Tanya Junsu saat mendengar suara alat pembersih lantai

" Ah ne... Jung eomma mengirimkan satu yeoja untuk membantuku dirumah Suie ah..."

" Whooa... Jung ahjumma sungguh baik dan perhatian padamu hyung" Ucap Junsu kemudian memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong namun dia tersentak kaget saat mendapati tangan Jaejoong terbalut kain kasa. " Wae?! Kau kenapa?! Apa Jung itu?!" Lanjutnya

" S-suie ah..." Jaehoong tiba - tiba mengkerut mendengar suara dengan nada marah milik Junsu

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

" Permisi tuan, saya mengantarkan minuman" Ucap Jihyo kemudian meletakan dua cangkir teh didepan Junsu dan Jaejoong

" Kau, duduklah" Perintah Junsu

" N-ne?" Jihyo mengerutkan keningnya namun menuruti perintah Junsu, dia duduk didepan Jaejoong dan junsu

" Kau! Apa kau tahu luka ini karena apa?" Tanya Junsu

" Eh? Itu... Tuan Jaejoong berkata dia menjatuhkan piring dan tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh pecahan piring itu" Ucap Jihyo dengan jujur

**Sreett**

" Su-suie apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik jaejoong kaget karena Junsu dengan cepat membuka perban itu

" Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Pekik Junsu karena terlalu kaget dengan luka yang ada pada telapak tangan Jaejoong

" Suie..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Ya! Kenapa kau hanya memanggil namaku terus?! Aku membutuhkan penjelasan bukan panggilan nama!"

" Yang dikatakan Jihyo sshi memang benar Suie" Cicit Jaejoong kemudian menunduk

" Jihyo sshi! Apa menurutmu ini tidak sengaja?" Tanya Junsu kemudian mengangkat telapak tangan Jaejoong kearah Jihyo

" Itu..."

" Jujurlah padaku! Katakan pendapatmu"

" Sa-saya rasa itu dilakukan dengan sengaja. Melihat pecahan piring itu ada beberapa yang masuk kedalam kulit tuan Jaejoong..."

" Mwo?!"

" N-ne... Mian kalau saya banyak bicara Tuan.. Ng..." Jihyo memandang bingung Junsu

" Panggil saja aku Junsu"

" Ah ne tuan Junsu"

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja disampingnya. Dia menggengam erat tangan Jaejoong, dia merasa marah pada sepupunya itu. Dia merasa sangat kecewa karena Jaejoong menutupi hal ini darinya.

" Apalagi alasanmu?! Ceritalah hyung... Bukankah itu yang kita lakukan selama ini? Kau memilikiku hyung!" Bentak Junsu

" Tapi Suie ah..."

" Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bilang pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi" Ucap Junsu dengan nada melembut

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Normalnya, kalau keadaan biasa Junsu pasti akan menertawakan wajah sepupumua itu. Lihat... Mata berkaca - kaca, bibir bawah yang digigit dan pipinya sedikit digembungkan menjadikan Jaejoong sangat manis dan imut. Namun, ini bukan saatnya tertawa. Dia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari sepupunya itu.

" Se-sebenarnya..."

Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenar - benarnya mulai saat Mrs. Jung datang bersama Mr. Jung dan Jung haraboji. Junsu berteriak kaget mengdengar cerita mengenaskan Jaejoong. Baru seminggu menikah Jaejoong sudah seperti ini bagaimana dengan nantinya?

Jihyo yang mendengarkan sembari membalut kembali perban pada tangan Jaejoong ikut merasakan kepedihan Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa sang suami melakukan hal seperti itu pada _'istri'nya?_

" Jihyo sshi... Suie... Ingat jangan ceritakan ini semua pada eomma dan appa" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hyung ah! Mereka harus tahu bahwa dia memperlakukanmu sangat amat buruk!"

" Andwe Suie... Andwe... Kalau kau melakukannya eomma dan appa akan menyuruh Joongie berpisah dari Yunho" Lirih Jaejoong

" Memang itu yang aku harapkan! Banyak yang bisa menghargaimu hyung... Banyak!"

" Aniya Suie... Joongie... tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunho"

" Ck... Aish...! Kau sangat keras kepala hyung" Junsu berdecak kesal " Menurutmu bagaimana Jihyo sshi?"

" Ng... Apa tuan Jaejoong mencintai tuan Yunho?" Tanya Jihyo

" Ya... Sangat" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa ragu

Jihyo dan Junsu menghela nafasnya, jika atas nama cinta akan susah sekali memisahkan Jaejoong dari Yunho.

" Boleh saya beri saran?"

" Ne Jihyo sshi?" Tanya Junsu ragu

" Kadang cinta harus menggunakan logika, bukan hanya hati. Karena hati terkadang bisa saja salah..." Ucap Jihyo pelan

" Ah ne... Gomawo Jihyo sshi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tuan... Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, ada yang ingin tuan makan?" Tanya Jihyo

" Eh? Secepat itu?"

" Ne..."

" Tapi sebelumnya... Bisakah kau memanggilku Joongie saja?"

" Ne?" Tanya Jihyo kaget

" Aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil tuan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

" Mwo?"

" Hahahaha... Sudah lakukan saja Jihyo sshi" Kali ini Junsu yang berbicara

" Dan jangan gunakan bahasa formal pada kami. Memang berapa usiamu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dua puluh lima tahun" Jawab Jihyo

" Omo! Kami harus memanggilmu noona kalau begitu!" Putus Jaejoong

" Eh? Ti-tidak! Jangan begitu tuan"

" EHEM!" Jaejoong sengaja mengencangkan dehemannya " Itu perintah! Awas saja jika dilanggar"

" Tap-tapi.."

" Aku tidak terima penolakan noona" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Akhirnya Jihyo menurut saja pada majikan barunya itu. Kalau dilihat - lihat memang Jaejoong terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin tu..."

" EHEM!"

" Jo-joongie makan siang ini?"

" Sepertinya ddeobokki enak. Ne Suie?"

" Ne, aku tidak keberatan kok" Jawab Junsu kemudian tersenyum

" Baiklah, aku akan memesankannya untuk kalian"

" Memesan?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

" Ne... Ka-kalian ingin aku memasaknya? Aku... Tidak bisa memasak hehehe" Ucap Jihyo kemudian menggaruk pipinya

" Mwo? Tidak bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne..." Jawab Jihyo dengan malu - malu

" Ya sudah, biarkan Joongie hyung saja yang memasak"

" Eh?"

Jihyo menatap heran Iunsu. Memasak? Apa Jaejoong bisa? Jihyo pikir Junsu hanya bercanda mengatakannya namun dia dibuat menganga saat Jaejoong akhirnya membawa dirinya kedapur dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk tak jauh dari dapur dan Jaejoong memulai acara memasaknya.

Dengan lincah Jaejoong memotong sayur yang dibutuhkan. Jika dilihat seperti ini, Jaejoong benar - benar tidak terlihat seperti namja buta lainnya. Jihyo benar - benar dibuat diam dan menganga melihatnya.

.

.

Makan siang itu berlangsung penuh keceriaan dan canda tawa. Junsu senang sekali melihat Jaejoong yang hari ini sering sekali untuk tertawa. Karena menurutnya, wajah Jaejoong amat sangat cantik saat tersenyum dan tertawa.

Usai makan mereka berdua kembali duduk diruang tamu dan Jihyo membereskan semua benda - benda yahg dipakai tadi di dapur.

" Hyung ah dengar" Ucap Junsu kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengubah arah duduknya sekarang menghadap Jaejoong

" Ne Suie?"

" Kau adalah orang yang aku sangat sayangi, kau seperti hyungku sendiri"

" Aku tahu Suie"

" Bukankah kau orang yang paling tidak terima pembullyan? Bukankah kau selalu membela orang lemah hyung? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hyung? Kemana hyungku itu?"

" Aku... Buta Suie" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Apa buta bisa menghalangi semua hyung? Buktinya kau masih tetap bisa memasak dengan lihai?"

" Suie, itu hal yang berbeda"

" Jangan biarkan dia menyakitimu hyung. Coba... Sekarang tanganmu seperti ini, nanti apa lagi yang akan terluka hyung?"

" Suie... Joongie yakin Yunie akan berubah"

" Kapan hyung? Kapan? Jangan memikirkan hal itu sebelum kau tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya berubah! Dia akan tetap kasar padamu!"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, dia memang bukan orang yang seperti ini dulu. Tapi... Semua berubah... Semua berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

" Aku... Akan mencobanya Suie" Ucap Jaejoong dengan ragu

" Nah! Itu baru hyungku!"

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong erat sampai Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas. Setelahnya Junsu menemani Jaejoong untuk membaca dan melakukan banyak hal hingga sore menjelang.

" Ah! Hyung ah!"

" Ne?"

" Aku hampir saja lupa tujuan utama datang ke sini"

" Apa?"

" Kau ingat Hyun Joongkan?"

" N-ne?"

" Dia sudah kembali ke Korea!" Ucap Junsu dengan ceria

" Mwo?"

" Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di swalayan kemarin. Dan dia menanyakanmu hyung! Aigo... Apa dia masih mencintaimu ya? Jika iya, lebih baik kau bersamanya saja hyung"

" Ya! Suie! Aku sudah menikah!"

" Hahahahaha... Dia lebih baik dalam memperlakukanmu hyung"

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya karena Junsu terus saja memuji namja bernama Hyun Joong itu. Lebih baik dia mengalihkan pembicaraannya saja.

" Suie, aku rindu suster Han..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Eoh? Kita akan menemuinya hari minggu ini bukan?"

" Ne..."

" Aish... Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk karena jurus nya diketahui. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya pamit pukang karena sudah sore, begitu juga Jihyo yang jam kerjanya sudah selesai.

Jaejoong mencoba berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur untuk tamu, ya... Tadi dia meminta Jihyo memindahkan semua barangnya ke dalam kamar tamu. Dia akan menuruti sang suami yang menyuruhnya tidur dikamar tamu. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yunho marah karena dia tidak menurutinya.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melakukan aktifitas kesukaannya, berendam. Dia sangat menyukainya karena dia bisa bermain dengan busa - busa beraroma vanilla dan kadang rasa buah.

.

.

.

Esok malamnya Jaejoong sedang menunggu Yunho diruang tamu, ini sudah malam namun Yunho belum juga pulang. Jaejoong mengira ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Akhirnya Jaejoong yang kelelahan tertidur pada sofa diruang tamu.

**Ceklek**

Seorang namja bermata musang masuk kedalam rumah saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pekerjaan hari ini sangat menguras pikiran dan tenaganya.

Dia bahkan sampai mengacuhkan sang kekasih dan harua merayunya karena sang kekasih marah. Akhirnya dia mentransfer jutaan won kedalam rekening sang kekasih hanya untuk menyenangkannya. Namja itu berjalan kearah ruang tamunya dan mendapati Jaejoong tertidur pada sofa.

" Ck... Apa bagusnya dia?"

Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong dan kemudian turun menuju leher dan pundaknya, terlihat Jaejoong memakai piyama yang sepertinya kebesaran karena pundaknya terekspos dengan bebas.

Yunho baru menyadari bahwa kulit Jaejoong sangatlah putih dan terlihat lembut. Kemudian pandangannya turun lagi dan dia melihat tangan Jaejoong tengah memegang buku, dia juga melihat telapak tangan kiri Jaejoong yang terbalut oleh perban.

Terbesit rasa bersalah walaupun hanya sedikit, dia berperan antagonis disini dan egonya masih sangat tinggi sehingga dia menghapus semua rasa belas kasihan pada namja yang tengah tertidur itu.

" Ck..." Sekali lagi Yunho berdecak kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak kedalam kamar

Jaejoong yang mendengar langkah kaki membuka matanya dan segera duduk, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang sudah mulai dihapalnya.

" Yun... Kau kah itu?"

Yunho berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, dia mendapati Jaejoong tengah duduk. Tangan kanannya sedang mengusap matanya dan tanagn kirinya membenarkan posisi piyamanya.

" Hm" Jawab Yunho

" Kau sudah makan? Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Perlu aku hangatkan?"

Yunho memegang perutnya, dia baru ingat kalau dari siang tadi dia hanya makan roti karena pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk. Bisa dirasakan perutnya terasa sangat nyeri sekarang.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Yunho berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi disana. Jaejoong yang mendengar suara kursi ditarik tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengambil tongkat didekat sofa dan berjalan kearah ruang makan.

" Apa mau kuhangatkan sup ayamnya?" Tanya Jaejoong saat dia berada dihadapan Yunho

" Tidak usah"

" Ya sudah... Hari ini aku membuat sup ayam dan bulgogi, semoga kau suka"

" Hm"

Jaejoong tetap mencoba tersenyum walaupun hanya dianggapi jawaban dingin sang suami. Dia tetap berdiri didepan Yunho dan mendengarkan gerakan piring yang bergesekan dengan alat makan.

" Ah! Apa kau perlu obat lambung? Kata Jung eomma kau memiliki penyakit itu, mau kuambilkan?"

Yunho menghentikan acaranya mengambil makan dan mendongakkan kepala. Apa eommanya menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya pada Jaejoong?

" Ambilkan saja" Suruh Yunho

" Ne"

Jaejoong berjalan kesudut dapur dan membuka laci yang ada diatasnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dan membuka kotak itu, mengambil yang dia perlukan dan kembali ke meja makan.

" Ini Yun..."

Yunho mengambil obat itu dan meminumnya, setelah menunggu beberapa saat barulah dia memakan hidangan didepannya.

" Apa kau ingin mandi air hangat? Biar aku siapkan jika kau ingin"

" Tidak perlu, kau tidak usah memperdulikanku! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

" Oh?" Jaejoong tersenyum kaku " Baiklah"

" Dan pergilah dari sini, kau mengganggu nafsu makanku"

**Deg**

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak pada namja didepannya namun dia menahannya. Berada diaamping Yunho saja sudah merupakan suatu keberuntungan untuknya.

" Ba-baiklah..."

Jaejoing akhirnya berjalan menjauhi ruang makan itu dan duduk diruang tamu. Yunho yang melihatnya pergi sedikit melirik namun kemudian dia menggedikkan bahunya mencoba acuh saja.

Tak sampai setelah jam Yunho menyelesaikan makannya dan dia tidak menyangka akan makan sebanyak itu. Lihat saja, hampir semuanya dilahap habis olehnya, hal yang sngat jarang dilakukannya mengingat hanya ada beberapa masakan yang pas dilidahnya.

" Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mendengar langkah kaki Yunho mendekat

" Hm"

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kembali kedapur, sedangkan Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yunho membuka kamarnya dan mendapati kamar itu rapi dan sangat bersih, dia juga tidak menemukan pakaian Jaejoong dalam lemarinya.

" Apa dia sudah memindahkannya? Baguslah"

Yunho mengambil handuk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan langsung saja membasahi semua tubuhnya. Membiarkan air shower itu membasahi tubuhnya dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

Yunho mengeringkan rambutnya sembari berjalan kearah dapur, dia sungguh kehausan setelah mandi tadi. Dia pun berjalan kearah dapur.

" _Shigane jichodo sarang-e apado... Gu shigan jocha chuogigo... Majimak insal haneyo... Saranghamnida saranghamnida... Fly away fly away love hmmm..."_

Langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara lembut ini. Dia berjalan pelan kembali dan sekarang dia sudah berada dibelakang sang pemilik suara.

" _Fly away fly away lovee..Fly away fly away love... Neseng-e dan hanbone sarang-a ahnyong"_

Yunho mengangkat bibirnya sedikit mendengar lanjutan dari lagu yang dia dengar, itu merupakan salah satu lagu kesukaannya dan bisa dibilang Jaejoong menyanyikannya dengan lembut. Mungkin lebih bagus dari penyanyi aslinya, Hero.

Bunyi pintu kulkas terbuka mengagetkan Jaejoong dan segera menaruh piring yang sedang dikeringkannya kedalam rak piring.

" Yun?"

" Aku hanya mengambil air"

" O-oh..."

Setelahnya Yunho kembali kedalam kamar dan... Langsung memasang headsetnya. Dia mencari lagu dalam ipodnya kemudian mendengarkannya dengan mata tertutup, Insa by Hero.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jaejoong bersyukur karena Yunho tidak banyak bicara dan langsung pergi ke kantor setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Tak lama Jihyo datang dan membantu pekerjaan Jaejoong serta menemani aktifitas Jaejoong hari ini. Sedangkan Junsu tidak bisa menemaninya karena jadwal kuliah yang sangat padat dan Jaejoong bisa memakluminya.

Hari berjalan dengan cepat, walaupun Yunho masih saja menjawab pertanyaannya dengan dingin bahkan kadanh mendiamkannya. Jaejoong bersyukur karena tidak ada luka tambahan lagi di tubuhnya. Dan beruntungnya saat orangtuanya dan orangtua Yunho berkunjung, lukanya sudah membaik dan perban tidak lagi membungkus telapak tangan indahnya.

Tapi dia tidak pernah berkata bahwa dirinya dan Yunho tidak satu kamar, dia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan dan menambah masalah dengan suaminya itu.

Hari sabtu ini, Yunho libur dan belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah rapi, dia akan pergi ke mall bersama Jihyo hari ini. Ada banyak barang yang harus dibelinya hari ini tapi sekali lagi Junsu tidak bisa menemaninya karena harus mengerjakan tuga kuliahnya yang belum juga selesai sejak kemarin.

" Kenapa Yunho belum bangun juga?" Gumam Jaejoong

" Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan saja?"

" Apa tidak apa - apa?"

" Tentu saja, diakan suamimu Joongie ah"

" Ng..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

Dengan ragu dia dan Jihyo menuju depan kamar Yunho dan mengetuknya namun tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi dia mengtuk pintu namun kali ini lebih keras.

**Ceklek**

" Apa?!"

" Mian aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin izin pergi keluar bersama Jihyo noona"

" Jihyo?"

Dia menaikkan alis kirinya menatap bingung seorang yeoja yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Jihyo sendiri baru kali ini bertemu dengan Yunho.

" Annyeonghasseo tuan, Song Jihyo imnida. Saya dipekerjakan oleh orangtua tuan untuk membantu tuan Jaejoong selama siang hari"

Normalnya, orang lain yang melihat Yunho sekarang akan mengagumi sosok itu, lihat saja Yunho yang sepertinya sengaja memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya. Dia hanya menggunakan celana selutut tanpa pakaian atasnya. Namun Jihyo ingat bagaimana kelakuan namja itu pada Jaejoong sehingga dia sama sekali tidak terpesona pada Yunho.

" Oh..."

" Yun, aku akan keluar sebentar"

" Ya sudah kenapa izin segala. Mengganggu saja!"

" Ak-aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

" Hm..."

" Annyeong"

**Brakk**

Yunho dengan kejamnya menutup pintu itu dengan keras membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan Jihyo mengelus dadanya karena kelakuan sang majikan.

Tak lama Jaejoong akhirnya membawa Jihyo untuk pergi bersamanya, sang eomma sudah menyiapkan supir untuk Jaejoong hari ini. Bong ahjusshi, supir yang selalu mengantarnya kemanapun sebelum dia menikah akan menemaninya hari ini dan jaejoong sangat senang akan hal itu.

.

.

Sedangkan Yunho kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan masuk kembali kedalam selimurtya sebelum pendengarannya diganggu oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponselnya dimeja nakas.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Oppaaa~~~"

Oh, sepertinya Yunho sangat mengenali suara centil itu.

" Waeyo baby?"

" Aku merindukanmu..."

" Nado..."

" Ayo kita kencan?"

" Kau tidak ada jadwal?"

" Aku bebas hari ini oppa"

" Aku sedang malas keluar Ahra, aku lelah"

" Huh..."

" Jangan merajuk, pekerjaanku hari - hari kemarin sangat banyak Ahra ya"

" Apa kau melupakanku karena namja itu eoh?"

" Mana mungkin baby?"

" Ya sudah! Awas kalau kau melupakanku! Oh! Bagaimana kalau aku kerumahmu saja? Apa dia dirumah sekarang?"

" Aniya, dia sedang pergi"

" Bolehkan oppa kalau aku kesana?"

" Ng..." Yunho berpikir sejenak, dia sedang mengira - ngira apakah orangtuanya akan datang hari ini atau tidak kerumahnya " Datanglah"

" Kirimkan aku alamatnya ya!"

" Ne baby"

**Pik**

Yunho pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Dia memandang sekeliling sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sana untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya Yunho berjalan kearah dapur, dia merasa lapar dan menemukan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi. Itu adalah makanan kesukaannya untuk sarapan.

Yunho mengambil piring itu kemudian membawanya keruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi sembari memakan sarapannya.

" Humm…"

Baru sesendok saja Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya, dia lumayan menyukai nasi goreng buatan rumahan itu.

**Ting Tong**

**Ting Tong**

" Nugu? Apa Ahra?"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah depan pintu. Dia membukanya dan tampaklah sekarang yeojachingu yang dibangga - banggakan berdiri disana dengan gaun ketat berwarna merah terang sepahanya.

" Oppaa~~"

**GREP**

Ahra memeluk Yunho didepan pintu, Yunho terkekeh kemudian membalas pelukan Ahra dan kemudian membiarkan Ahra masuk dan duduk diruang tamunya.

" Rumahmu luas oppa…"

" Ne, appa dan haraboji yang membelikannya"

" Oh…" Ahra mengangguk - angguk sembari melihat sekelilingnya

Rumah ini merupakan idamannya dari dulu jika menikah dan beruntung sekali namja yang dibelikan rumah ini.

" Dia belum pulang oppa?"

" Belum. Wae?"

" Apa tidak apa - apa?"

" Biasa saja, dia tahu kalau aku memiliki kekasih kok" Ucap Yunho santai kemudian mengambil piring nasi gorengnya dan memakannya

" Oppa! Aku membawakanmu makanan, makan yang sudah aku siapkan saja"

" Kau memasaknya?" Tanya YUnho

" Memasak? Aniya… Aku membelinya di restoran kesukaan kita! Ini"

Ahra mengeluarkan isinya dan manaruhnya dipangkuan Yunho kemudian mengambil piring yang dipegang Yunho untuk kemudian ditaruh diatas meja.

Yunho memperhatikan makanan yang dibawa Ahra, yah… memang makanan itu kesukaannya tapi… Kalau boleh jujur dia lebih menyukai makanan yang dimasak dirumah dari pada harus membelinya. Tapi bukankah Ahra sudah membelikannya susah payah? Yunho akhirnya memakan makanan yang dibelikan oleh Ahra dan memandang kearah piring nasi gorengnya.

" Oppa, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Ahra

" Kita nonton saja, aku sempat membeli dvd lusa kemarin. Kau nyalakan saja"

" Oke!"

Ahra maju dan membungkuk didepan televisi dan hal itu memperlihatkan gaunnya yang naik hanya sebatas bokongnya.

" Kau menggodaku baby?"

" Wae?" Ahra menoleh dengan posisi masih membungkuk " Merasa tergoda?"

" Ck… Aku sarapan dulu, tergodanya nanti saja" Ucap Yunho santai

Setelah dvd itu menyala, mereka pun menonton film yang sudah dibeli oleh Yunho, hanya saja kadang fokus mereka tidak pada film itu melainkan pada pasangan mereka. Sesekali terjadi ciuman panas dan bahkan saling memberikan tanda pada tubuh mereka.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam dan erlihat sekarang Ahra tertidur pada bahu Yunho. Yunho tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan rambut Ahra yang panjang itu. Ahra tengah meminta tas limited edition lagi kali ini, makanya dia datang dan dengan mudah tuan Jung Yunho ini memberikan uang untuk Ahra. Ck… Matre

**CEKLEK**

" Kami pulang"

Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu memasuki rumah, Jihyo membantu Jaejoong membawa barang belanjaannya yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Mereka berjalan dan Jihyo menatap kaget Yunho yang tengah mengelus rambut seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur dibahunya.

" Waeyo Jihyo noona?"

" Ah, aniya. Siang tuan" Sapa Jihyo

" Eoh? Kau diruang tamu Yun?"

" Hum" Jawab Yunho sembari mengelus rambut Ahra, mencoba tidak peduli pada Jaejoong

" Nghh…"

Jaejoong menajamkan telinganya, apa yang dia dengar tidak salah bukan? Suara yeoja mengusik gendang telinganya dan membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia takut perkiraannya benar.

" Oppa…."

" Ne?"

Yunho menjawab panggilan yeoja itu dnegan lembut membuat dada Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri. Tiak sekalipun Yunho memperdengarkan nada lembutnya pada Jaejoong.

" Apa yang kalian lihat?! Cepat menyingkir!" Bentak Yunho saat mendapati Jihyo dan Jaejoong masih ada didepannya

" Eoh? Dia _'istrimu'?"_ Tanya Ahra tanpa beban

" Ck…"

" Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong

Ahra memandang penuh iritasi namja cantik didepannya. Dia mengutuk namja itu, bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa secantik itu! Mata jernih dan bulat, hidung mancung lancip dan jangan lupakan bibir merah merekah yang jika dilihat tidak memakai pemoles bibir padanya.

" Go Ahra! Aku KE. KA. SIH Yunho oppa" Ucap Ahra dengan tidak tahu malu

" Oh…"

Jaejoong mencoba menahan emosinya, Junsu benar. Kali ini dia tidak boleh tinggal diam melihat rumah tangganya seperti ini. Jika dia diam maka Yunho akan semakin jadi sikap semau dan seenaknya itu. Sedangkan Jihyo yang melihatnya sangat muak dan memandang iritasi yeoja yang ada disamping majikannya itu.

" Aku harap kau bisa pergi dari rumahku secepatnya" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar

" Kau berani mengusirnya?" kali ini Yunho dengan nada tinggi

" Wae? Apa pantas seorang yeoja berkata seperti itu pada _'istri'_ orang? Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih suami orang lain?"

" YA!" Ahra bangkit dari duduknya, dia mulai tersulut emosi

" Wae? Tidak terima? Terlihat jelas kenapa orangtua Yunho tidak menerimamu. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki sopan santun"

" Mwo? Siapa dirimu berkata seperti itu?"

" Pemilik rumah ini"

" Rumah ini milik Yunho oppa!"

" Ck… Periksa saja sertifikat rumah ini! Jung haraboji dan Jung appa memang memberikan kami rumah ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Namun rumah ini dibeli atas namaku, JUNG JAEJOONG"

" MWO?" Tidak hanya Ahra, Yunho pun kaget mendengarnya

Dia bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong, begitu juga Ahra yang mengekornya dari belakang.

" Namja kurang ajar! Jangan sekali - sekali membentak yeojachinguku!"

" Lalu? Aku harus melayani yeojachingmu dengan baik? Jangan harap"

**PLAKK**

" OMO!" Jihyo memekik kaget dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya hingga barang belanjaan yang dia bawa jatuh semua

Jaejoong meringis saat mendapati tamparan yang didapatnya, Ahra hanya terkikik melihat namja buta itu kesakitan.

" Kau keterlaluan!" Ucap Yunho

" Kau yang lebih keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa membawa selingkuhan kerumahku!" Ucap Jaejoong tidak mau kalah

**DEG**

Yunho baru menyadari satu hal, kemana Jaejoong yang terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya itu? Kenapa Jaejoong jadi berani membantah dan melawannya?

" Ck.. Sudahlah oppa, jangan urus namja buta tidak tahu diri ini! Lihat, dia enak - enakan saja belanja sebanyak ini dengan uangmu"

" Maaf saja nona Go sshi, uang yang aku belanjakan bukan uang kekasihmu itu! Aku memang mendapatkan uang dari keluarga Jung, aku selalu mendapatkan uang dari Jung haraboji dan juga Jung appa! Mungkin uang yang Yunho berikan padamu bukan apa - apa jika dibandingkan dengan uang yang diberikan padaku!" Ucap Jaejoong

" MWO?" Ahra memekik tidak percaya

" Lagipula keluargaku masih kaya, tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa menjilat dan merayu suami orang"

" M-Mwo?"

**SREETT**

**GRREEPP**

" Akkhh… Lepas Yun!"

" Mulutmu tidak pernah belajar sopan santun eoh? Bitch!" Yunho dengan teganya menjambak rambut Jaejoong yang mulai panjang itu dan mencengkramnya erat

" Tu-tuan, tolong lepaskan tuan Jaejoong!" Pekik Jihyo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat tangan Yunho dari rambut indah Jaejoong

" Cih.."

**BRUUKK**

" Tuan!" Jihyo segera berlutut membantu Jaejoong yang terhempas karena Yunho mendorongnya sangat keras

" Makhluk menjijikkan!"

" Dengar itu! Bahkan suamimu lebih mencintai kekasihnya!" Ucap Ahra kemudian menggandeng Yunho " Kita pergi saja oppa" Ucap Ahra manja

" Ne"

Dengan malas Yunho menerima ajakan Ahra, sebenarnya dia malas keluar namun karena adanya pertikaian ini membuat dirinya lebih baik keluar dari pada lama - lama disini.

.

.

.

" Joongie ah… Apa kau mampu bertahan jika sikapnya kasar seperti ini?" Lirih Jihyo setelah keadaan rumah sepi

Jaejoong dan Jihyo duduk bersama disofa dan Jihyo mengelus pelan lengan Jaejoong. Dia tahu Jaejoong tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri kali ini.

" Apa yang kau katakan noona? Tentu saja aku akan bertahan. Aku akan mencobanya noona ya"

" Aku tida tega harus melihatmu seperti itu"

" Mianhae, tapi aku yakin nanti Yunho akan berubah. Jangan khawatir…" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Kenapa kau sebaik ini Joongie ah…"

" Aniya noona, aku… Joongie yang jahat karena merebut Yunho dari kekasihnya" Lirih Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Kau bilang apa Joongie? Kau sama sekali tidak meerebutnya, Jung ahjumma sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kau tidak merebutnya"

" Noona ya…"

" Jangan salahkan dirimu Joongie… "

" HIks… Yunie, Yunie… Hiks…"

Jihyo hanya bisa mengelus pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar karena menangis, dia sungguh tidak tega melihat pemandangan ini. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian disini?

" Jangan bilang apapun pada Jung eomma ne?" Ucap Jaejoong saat dia sudah tenang

" Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan Joongie"

" Gwaenchana noona, gwaenchana…"

" Hah… Tapi kalau dia sudah keterlaluan, noona akan melaporkannya. Okay?"

" Ugghh…" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aigo… Bibirmu itu membuatku tidak tahan ingin mencubitnya Joongie"

" YA! Noona!"

" Hahahahaha"

Jihyo membawa masuk Jaejoong kedalam kamarnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan ini waktunya Jaejoong tidur lebih awal karena besok dia memiliki kegiatan sosial yang harus dilakukan.

Saat Jihyo hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho didepannya. Ingin rasanya Jihyo mencekik namja didepannya karena sudah membuat Jaejoong menangis seperti tadi namun ditahannya karena dia ingat bahwa Yunho merupakan majikannya.

" Malam tuan"

" Dimana dia?"

" Tuan Jaejoong tidur lebih awal karena besok dia memiliki kegiatan sosial"

" Kegiatan sosial?"

" Ya, keluarga Jung dan Kim akan datang besok pagi tuan"

" Mwo?"

Yunho memandang penuh tanya pada Jihyo. Jika keluarganya kesini maka besok janji untuk menemani Ahra berbelanja akan batal dan bisa dipastiakan Ahra akan marah padanya.

" Saya permisi"

" Ne"

Jihyo keluar dari rumah itu dan sejenak memandang rumah itu dengan pandangan sendu. Ingin rasanya mengadu pada keluarga Jung dan Kim bahwa Jaejoong diperlakukan tidak baik oleh suaminya namun melndengar nada memelas Jaejoong membuat Jihyo bungkam.

" Joongie ah… Semoga kau bisa melewati ini semua dan bisa mendapatkan cintamu ne?" Lirihnya kemudian pergi dari sana

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, kediam Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah ramai oleh kedua orangtua mereka, Junsu dan Jihyo. Yang Yunho tahu mereka akan pergi kepanti asuhan tempat biasa Jaejoong datangi saat ingin sendiri.

Mobil Yunho diisi oleh Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Jihyo. Mereka menaiki mobil mewah milik Yunho. Terlihat Jaejoong tersenyum antusias karena kali ini semua keluarganya bisa ikut. Termasuk keluarga Junsu yang sudah menunggu disana.

" Hyung ah kau senang sekali?" Tanya Junsu yang sepertinya senang melihat hyungnya tersenyum sedari tadi

" Tentu Suie, aku akan bertemu dengan suster Han kembali!"

" Aigoo…"

Junsu melirik kejam pada Yunho yang tengah menyetir dan tersenyum mengejek pada Yunho. Yunho mencoba acuh saja namun dia merasakan aura gelap dari dua orang penumpang dibelakangnya, siapa lagi jika buka Junsu dan Jihyo. Aigo…

" Joongiiiieee hyuunngg!"

**BRUUKK**

Baru saja membuka pintu dan berjalan beberapa langkah dengan tongkatnya seorang namja kecil berlari dan menubruknya dengan keras dan membuat Jaejoong terhuyung. Untung saja Junsu dapat menahannya kalau tidak, bisa dipastika Jaejoong dan anak itu akan jatuh.

" Aigo… Minho ah… Kau ceria sekali.."

" Hahahaha… Aku senang hyung datang"

" Ne… Hyung sudah datang. Kajja kita masuk, apa Taeminnie dan Kim ahjumma sudah sampai?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menggandeng anak kecil itu menuju panti

" Ne, mereka sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu"

" Oh…"

Yunho memandang aneh namja cilik yang tengah digandeng oleh Jaejoong. Namun kemudian dia mengikuti Jaejoong dan yang lainnya kedalam panti. Terlihat ada satu keluarga yang menyapa Jaejoong, mereka adalah orangtua Junsu dan juga adik Junsu, Taemin.

" Hyuuunnggg~~~" Taemin segera memeluk erat Jaejoong

" Aigoo... Taeminnie ah..."

" Hahahahaha... Hyung makin cantik!" Pekik Taemin kemudian menarik kaos v neck Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong berlutut

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Taemin mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Jaejoong membuat keluarganya terkekeh namun tidak dengan Yunho yang hanya memandang aneh keluarganya.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang dimilikinya sehingga dia disukai semua orang?"_

" Oopppaaaa~~~~"

Kali ini beberapa yeoja kecil menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyapanya tidak lupa mencium pipi Jaejoong mambuat Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian tertawa lepas. Yunho yang melihatnya sedikit terpesona pada Jaejoong namun dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hey kalian ini! Biarkan Joongie duduk dulu eoh?" Suara lembut itu datang dari arah belakang para anak - anak

" Suster Han!" Pekik jaejoong senang

" Bagaimana kabarmu Joongie?"

" Baik..."

Jaejoong memeluk suster Han sejenak kemudian acara pun dimulai. Jihyo membantu Junsu dan para appa itu mengeluarkan belanjaan yang sudah dibelinya kemarin membuat Yunho tersentak kaget karena ternyata semua belanjaan itu untuk diberikan pada penghuni panti.

Yunho yang melihat dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, hatinya sedikit tercubit melihat pemandangan didepannya, dia tidak pernah sekali pun mendatangi tempat seperti ini, hanya klub dan restoran mewah yang didatangi bahkan dia pernah mengusir secara kasar seorang pengemis tua yang meminta padanya.

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong berinteraksi dengan mereka, dia bisa mengingat semua kebiasaan anak panti seakan dirinya bagian dari mereka. Dan jangan lupakan keluarganya yang mencoba berinteraksi pada penghuni panti.

Eommanya kini tengah menggendong seorang bayi berusia sekitar enam bulan yang dari tadi tidak berhenti menangis. Menurut sang suster, bayi itu diserahkan ke panti asuhan karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

" Eomma... Biar Joongie yang gendong, kasihan dari tadi dia menangis..." Suara lembut milik Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho

' _Mana bisa dia menenangkannya? Eomma saja tidak bisa, ck... Benar - benar pandai mencari muka!'_ Batin Yunho

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomma"

Perlahan Mrs. Jung memindahkan bayi itu ke pangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dan mulai menimangnya.

" Baby ah... Jangan menangis... Cup" Jaejoong mencium kening sang bayi yang masih menangis kencang

Mendengar tangisan itu Jaejoong merasa kasihan dan menitihkan airmatanya. Dia sungguh merasa teriris mendengar suara tangis bayi itu. Tangan kanannya meraih salah satu tangan bayi itu dan menggenggamnya kemudian mengecup punggung tangan sang bayi.

" Tenanglah baby... Hiks... Jangan menangis, Joongie disini..."

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat bayi itu tidak menangis kencang lagi, sekarang hanya ada isakan kecil dari bibir mungil itu dan Jaejoong segera meminta botol susu untuk sang bayi. Kepala panti itu memberikannya dan Jaejoong segera memberikan susu itu pada sang bayi.

Semua mata memandang kagum Jaejoong yang ahli merawat bayi yang bahkan baru dikenalnya belum lebih dari satu menit. Jaejoong terus menimang dan sesekali mengecup kening sang bayi.

" Hyung nugu?"

Yunho menoleh kebawah dan mendapati seorang namja cilik dengan pipi cubby menarik kemejanya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Ah... Minho ah... Dia Jung Yunho, suami Joongie..." Ucap Mrs. Kim

Namja cilik bernama Minho membulatkan matanya kemudian tak lama menajamkan matanya memandang Yunho dengan pandangan menusuk, menurutnya...

**Bruugghh**

" Aww!" Pekik Yunho kemudian memegangi kakinya yang baru saja diinjak kencang oleh Minho

" Joongie hyung hanya milik Minho!" Pekik Minho kemudian berlari menuju Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah duduk dilantai dari belakang, tidak mungkin memeluk dari depan karena Jaejoong tengah menimang anggota baru panti

" Hahahahahaha..." Terdebgar suara tawa menggelegar tanpa mengasihani Yunho sedikit pun

.

.

.

.

" Ne Ahra ya... Aku sudah mentransfernya..."

" ..."

" Arraseo.. Nado saranghae"

**Pik**

Namja bermata musang itu memutuskan panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ahra, sang kekasih baru saja meneleponnya dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Dan karena hari ini Yunho ingkar janji, jadilah uangnya terkuras lagi hari ini.

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang, ini sudah pukul lima sore dan semua keluarganya sedang beristirahat. Dia sendiri berjalan disekeliling panti yang ternyata sangat nyaman itu.

Yunho memutar ingatannya pada beberapa jam lalu dimana keluarganya dan keluarga Jaejoong bermain dengan anggota panti. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat menikmati hari ini, berbeda dengannya yang duduk jauh mengamati mereka dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

Tak lama Yunho mendengar suara merdu dari dalam gereja, Yunho sudah berdiri di depan pintu gereja yang terbuka. Tadi dia tertarik karena melihat bangunan gereja yang unik.

Yunho melihat sedikit kedalam gereja itu dan dia membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah bernyanyi dan memainkan grand piano pada gereja itu.

" Jaejoong...?" Ucap yunho amat sangat pelan

Dia terus masuk tanpa menimbulkan bunyi dan duduk dikursi paling belakang gereja. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan semua yang ada didalam gereja. Dia sungguh terpesona saat melihat semua ukiran dan lukisan yang ada di gereja. Sangat sempurna untuknya.

Termasuk kursi panjang yang dia duduki saat ini, sandaran kursi ini terdapat ukiran yang terlihat elegan dan tidak seperti kursi kayu lainnya, kursi itu dilapisi busa dibalut dengan kain sofa yang apik sehingga menimbulkan kesan sederhana namun elegan.

Yunho berhenti menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat suara musik dan suara lembut itu berhenti. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang bangkit dan metaih tongkatnya. Kemudian berjalan kesalah satu kursi dan duduk disana.

Terlihat Jaejoong menyatukan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas sebentar dan berdiam. Yunho merasa Jaejoong akan berdoa sehingga dia bangkit dan beranjak dari saja.

" Tuhan..."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Jaejoong, dia kembali berbalik dan memperhatikan Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih atas semua yang Kau berikan padaku. Berikanlah kesehatan pada semua keluargaku, keluarga di panti dan juga suamiku Yunho..."

**DEG**

Ada satu rasa yang menyelimuti Yunho namun dia masih belum sadar apa itu. Dia hanya menatap datar namja cantik yang tengah berdoa itu.

" Joongie yakin, Yunho adalah namja yang baik. Dia bisa menjaga Joongie dari semuanya, Joongie mohon Tuhan... Hanya kali ini biarkan Joongie bahagia, Kau sudah mengambil mataku jangan Kau ambil orang yang Joongie..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya " Cintai..."

Yunho merasa sangat kaget mendengarnya. Cintai? Apa Jaejoong gila? Dia bahkan baru bertemu dengan Yunho beberapa minggu dan dia bilang apa? Cinta? Yunho tersenyum meremehkan, bisa saja Jaejoong mencintainya karena hanya dirinya yang menerima Jaejoong untuk menjadi pasangannya.

" Joongie mohon... Bahagiakan Joongie dengannya Tuhan... Dengan Yunie..."

**Deg**

Kali ini jantung Yunho berdetak cepat. Panggilan macam apa itu? Kenapa membuat Yunho merasa dadanya berdebar kencang.

' _Sebenarnya siapa dirimu Kim Jaejoong?'_

Yunho memandang tajam namja itu namun seketika ingatannya tertuju pada Ahra. Ya... Dia berpisah karena Jaejoong, semua karena makhluk yang dia anggap menjijikkan itu! Karena Jaejoong, dia dan Ahra tidak bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia sekarang.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, dia merasa rasa bencinya terhadap Jaejoong kembali naik.

' _Lihat, apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu, Kim Jaejoong_' Batinnya kemudian meninggalkan gereja itu dengan senyum meremehkan

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Tbc lagi, otte? Cho bikin chap ini ga terlalu ngebuat Jaemma terluka, gimanapun Jaemma masih mama mertua Cho jadi ga bisa kejam" sama dia... #plaakkk

Apa yang bakal dilakuin sama Yunpa ke Jaemma? Hmmm...

Makasih buat semua ripiunya yang rata - rata isinya ngebully Yunpa, kajja! Kita sama - sama bully dia? Wkwkwkwkwk #dibakarYJS. Mian ya, ga bisa blz ripiu kalian kali ini, tapi chap depan Cho bales in kok ^^

Mian juga karena lama baru update, Cho lagi belajar mendeskripsikan keadaan jadi bisa lebih mendetail. Cho belajar biar bisa ngebuat sesuatu yang lebih bagus. Dan juga... karena permintaannya setiap chap panjang, sekarang Cho tulis per chap itu sekitar 20 smp 22 halaman, jadi butuh waktu yang lebih lama. Hehehehe...

oh ya! Sebelum Cho update chap selanjutnya yang bener - bener angst, ada yang Cho **HARUS** tanyain. Apa ff Cho yang ini angst na parah banget? Tapi menurut Cho ada ff yang lebih ekstrim lagi lho angst na... Pasaran kah? Karena banyaknya ff, sampe mbulak tema yang Cho pake memang pasaran tapi jalan ceritanya sama kah?

Itu aja sih, ok... Ripiu kalian di chap ini akan nentuin ff Cho yang ini layak ga buat diupdate lagi. Karena chap depan buat Cho parah banget, tolong kasih pendapat kalian tentang ff Cho yang ini ne? Gomawo ^^ #bow

**Special Thanks :**

**xiaoboo, dwi. yuliani. 562, zzzz, elfinexoplanet, Boo Bear Love Chwang, teukieangle, jj, Kiki821, dokbealamo, Dewi15, GaemCloud, fitri, yejongyeffany, Naoi Sora, Jung Jaeseob, joongmax, reiasia95, Xiahtic4Cassie, wulandari. apple, Hyejoon, GuestYunjae, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, ryeo ryeong, KyuraCho, Dennis Park, Narita Putri, Rly. C. JaeKyu, kimfida62, Rnye, Hana - Kara, min, Ami Yuzu,**

**ClouDyRyeoRez, diahmiftachulningtyas, Yuan Lian, yoon HyunWoon, dethanatalia12gmail. com, maya han, nabratz, snow. drop. 1272, YunjaeDDiction, ilma, hyejinpark, meliarisky7, birin. rin, YumiChwang, GOMCHI46, Dhea Kim, aiska jung, pichanchan, narayejea, nidayjshero, dea, Yunjae heart, kimRyan2124, MaxMin, Ai Rin Lee, JungKimCaca, akiramia44, jaena, Lee Yoo, noona, babychokyu, Clein cassie, para Guest, SiDer, follower dan yang udh fav ff Cho.**

.

Jja... Annyeong ^^


End file.
